


Фредди и жираф

by tavvitar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Не судьба ему была соприкоснуться со Стейблером как-то так, чтобы это не обернулось катастрофой, хотя бы даже такой мелкой, как белые волокна бумаги на джинсах и любимом тонком свитере под горло, в которых он ходил на работу и бережно переодевал перед тем, как в очередной раз лезть в канализацию.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starland/gifts).



> Упоминания нон-кона, жестокости, утрата конечностей.  
> История знакомства Эвана и Стейблера — 21-я серия 1-го сезона (Nocturne)

Ехать пришлось долго. Эван даже задремал, пока сидел на заднем сидении машины, снаружи похожей на оплывшего котика. Такого, серого и ленивого, каких показывают в передачах про природу. Эван их почти не смотрел — он вообще не смотрел ничего, и даже в кино не ходил — но когда машина подкатила к студии, где сегодня были съемки, он подумал про котика, который лежит себе на белом льду и выглядит совсем безобидным. А потом ныряет в полынью — на великую радость тамошним рыбам, которые в ужасе сигают поглубже и подальше. Только одна какая-нибудь оказывается медленнее всех и не пользуется шансом. Вот прямо как Эван. Хотя честно говоря, у него шанса-то и не было. Когда приезжают от мистера Фриско, отказывать нельзя. 

Вообще-то это странно, думал Эван в полусне, покачиваясь в мягкой утробе котика. Он уже давно вышел из того возраста, когда мог бы мистеру Фриско понадобиться, это было хорошо известно даже тем, кто, как Эван, никогда Фриско не видел. Иногда в лицо попадал свет фонарей за окном. Эван тогда морщился и прикрывался рукой, и даже открывал глаза, чтобы увидеть блестящую лысину и складки на шее водителя и каменный профиль своего сопровождающего. Эван понятия не имел, как его звали. Он был похож на рубленые из дерева или камня статуи, что стоят под открытым небом веками, и время оставляет на них только оспины — а в остальном совершенно бессильно. Низкий лоб, крупный нос, широкий рот неизменны и вечны. Статуи Эван тоже видел в передачах — давно, еще когда жил в Нью-Йорке. До всего. Или после всего — как посмотреть.

Машина затормозила. Он подумал, что на светофоре, и не пошевелился. Тогда его слегка тряхнули за плечо. Эван поднял голову и увидел прямо перед собой шевелящиеся губы истукана:

— Приехали, вылезай.

Он выбрался из машины и потянулся. Было темно и сыро, пахло близким снегом, розовато-серое городское небо во всю ширь нависало над двухэтажным домом, основательным, как форт Нокс. Эван покачал головой: дом — это было плохо. Истукан подтолкнул его в спину — опять слегка, совсем негрубо, и они вместе поднялись на крыльцо. Истукан позвонил. Дверь распахнулась. 

— Мистер… — начал было истукан, но высокий костлявый мужик в красном халате и тапочках не дослушал его — взял за руку, сунул в нее смятую купюру и толкнул в грудь. Негрубо, легко — точно так же, как до этого истукан Эвана.

— Спасибо, Майк, поезжай.

Истукан кивнул и исчез. Мужик отступил в сторону, давая Эвану пройти, и захлопнул за ним дверь.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — сказал Эван и чуть улыбнулся. Ровно столько, чтобы это было похоже на вежливость и не было похоже на наглость.

Мужик оглядел его с головы до ног и хмыкнул.

— Добрый, да. Ты то, что мне надо?

— Я не знаю, что вам надо, сэр, — осторожно сказал Эван. — Но я сделаю все возможное. 

Мужик захохотал. Смех у него был раскатистый и немного визгливый; Эвана накрыло сильным запахом алкоголя и хренового пищеварения. 

— Конечно, сделаешь! Пошли со мной. Принесем немного хорошего вечера моему другу. 

Коридор казался бесконечным. Эван смотрел на спину, болтавшуюся в красном халате, как карандаш в носке, и пытался представить, как все будет, сколько времени и каков тот, второй. Отчего-то, вероятно, по контрасту, он был уверен, что это будет чувак с раздутым пивным пузом, на котором будут видны вены и растяжки, и его член придется выкапывать из-под пуза, и потом оно будет лежать на голове и мешать дыханию. У Эвана уже было такое однажды, когда он сдуру согласился на внеочередные съемки, только там таких было двое, и это… тут коридор кончился, спина остановилась, и Эван от раздумий чуть не влетел всем телом в красный халат. 

— Ну вот и он, Ленни! Давай, снимай штаны, раз проиграл, доставь себе такое удовольствие! — Мужик обернулся, щерясь. — Ну что ты стоишь-то, заходи на рабочее место! 

Эван коротко кивнул, сделал шаг — и замер на месте, глядя на Ленни. Тот сидел на черном кожаном диване, широко расставив ноги, свободно раскинувшись, как будто не признавал никаких границ, заполняя собой все пространство. Четкий профиль, серые глаза, с которых медленно спадала алкогольная муть, тонкие губы, рельефное тело под простой синей футболкой… Ленни был красив. 

Ленни был детективом Эллиотом Стейблером, которого Эван последний раз видел на собственном суде три года назад.

Буквально секунду они смотрели друг на друга. Потом Эван отмер и произнес с той же улыбкой, что и для Фриско:

— Добрый вечер, сэр.

Фриско за его спиной заржал:

— Видишь, какой вежливый парень! С другими способностями у него тоже полный порядок, ты сам только что смотрел. Так что давай, насладись!

Стейблер — Ленни — взял стакан со скотчем с низкого деревянного столика, глотнул. Эван видел, как на мгновение прикрылись его глаза, заметил, как дернулась щека. Эван отвел взгляд и принялся осматривать комнату. Огромное окно с видом в темноту, камин — кажется, настоящий, тяжелая полированная мебель, красный ковер; все выглядело каким-то киношным, высмотренным в старых журналах. На столике стояла бутылка скотча, валялись карты. Одна — двойка треф — лежала у изогнутой ножки на полу. Эван снова посмотрел на Стейблера. Тот опустил стакан и смерил его спокойным тяжелым взглядом.

— Мистер Фриско, может, другое желание? — спросил он хрипло.

— А что, тебе не нравится он, что ли? Блядь, ты же даже не видел ничего! Ну-ка, — Фриско повернулся к Эвану, — раздевайся. Покажи товар лицом, вернее, жопой!

И он снова заржал. Стейблер поморщился — болезненно, но не брезгливо, а будто от стыда. 

— Жопу его я видел, — сказал он мрачно. — Правда, ее сразу двое пялили, нихрена было не разглядеть…

— Ну вот и разглядишь! И не только разглядишь. — Фриско прошел вглубь комнаты, задернул портьеры — алые с кистями, тяжелые и киношные, как все в этой комнате. — Карточный долг — долг чести: проиграл, значит, отдавай. 

— Может быть, мы…

— О господи, Ленни! — рявкнул Фриско, поворачиваясь. Толстые красные губы его кривились от раздражения; Эван вдруг понял, что именно не так с этим человеком, что в нем так мучительно неправильно. У него не было не только волос, но и ресниц, веки были тонкими и бледными, и от этого казалось, что выпуклые синие глаза смотрели из гладкого черепа, не прикрытые совершенно ничем. — Я уже в курсе, что ты святой и в жопу пялишь только баб. А я тебе еще раз повторяю, что нет никакой разницы, чья это жопа, мужская или женская — если тебе хорошо пососут, а потом подставят дырку, в которую можно засадить. И это никакого, нахрен, отношения не имеет к этим твоим «я не гей». Встало — выебал, все просто. Мы же договорились: если ты мне проигрываешь партию, то на личном опыте убеждаешься, что я прав. Если я тебе проигрываю — я от тебя отстану навсегда. Ты проиграл. Я хочу взять долг.

— А я не против его отдать, — буркнул Стейблер, — но только, может, вы тогда оставите нас тут вдвоем?

— Что, боишься, что я к твоей заднице пристроюсь? — Фриско снова заржал. — Так у меня встает на мясо помоложе.

— А говорили, что все равно…

— Так это если пососать как следует! Ты что, хочешь мне как следует пососать?

На лице Стейблера отразился такой откровенный сдержанный ужас, что Эвану уже самому захотелось засмеяться. Но он стоял тихо и неподвижно, только переводил взгляд с одного на другого. 

— Вижу, что не хочешь, — заключил Фриско. — А оставить вас одних я не могу, извини. Это же твой проигрыш! А потом — ты думаешь, я забыл ту шлюху в Цинциннати? Я-то думал, ты ее трахаешь, а ты с ней разговоры разговаривал. Нет уж, тут этот номер не пройдет. Давай, снимай штаны и оприходуй мальчика, он уже заждался весь. И не стесняйся — я в курсе, что у тебя член больше моего. Никаких сожалений не испытываю — во-первых, тут все-таки ты на меня работаешь, а не наоборот, а во-вторых, я человек разумный и понимаю, что для ебли в жопу, которую я так люблю, нахер не нужен такой конский инструмент. Так что не завидую, даже не надейся. 

Вид у Стейблера был растерянный и зверский. Эван не выдержал и шагнул вперед, к нему, ближе — и совсем легко. Его будто несло ветром, бестелесного, пустого — к широким плечам и крупным рукам с длинными пальцами, к широко расставленным коленям, к тяжелой высокой шее… Стейблер взглянул — и Эван опустился на колени прямо перед ним. 

— Если вы закроете глаза, то вам будет все равно, чьи это руки или губы, — сказал он серьезно. — Вам будет хорошо, я обещаю. 

Стейблер не ответил. Но когда Эван протянул руки к его ремню — ничего не сделал, не оттолкнул. Только коротко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. 

Эвану стало жарко сразу же, как только он увидел. Член Стейблера был даже не крупным — огромным. Длинный, толстый, с тяжелой налитой головкой… у Стейблера стоял, вот что было главным, стоял так, что яйца были холодными. Эван покачал их в руке, потом огладил большим пальцем. Стейблер зашипел. Эван вдохнул так глубоко, как смог, и стал целовать его яйца, одними губами, легко, невесомо. 

— Парень, что херней маешься, в рот возьми! — Насмешливый голос Фриско был хриплым, чуть подрагивал. 

— Блядь, заткнись! — рявкнул Стейблер и запустил пальцы Эвану в волосы. 

— Ладно, ладно. Твои удовольствия, твои правила. 

— Именно! — Стеблер стиснул руку на затылке Эвана в кулак. — В рот возьми.

Эван широко открыл рот, втягивая в себя его яйца, вращая языком. Стейблер захрипел и дернул его за волосы назад. Яйца с чпоканьем выскочили у Эвана изо рта. Он поднял глаза. Во взгляде Стейблера была черная жажда и ненависть. 

— Хер мой в рот возьми, слышишь? 

— Хочешь только в рот или потом еще в задницу? — спросил Эван тихо.

— А твоей заднице не терпится? В глотку мало, обязательно в жопу кончить? 

Эван кивнул. В следующую секунду его ткнули лицом в скользкую обивку дивана. Он длинно и тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя, как сильные руки мнут ягодицы сквозь строгие черные брюки, которые ему выдали для съемок. Он подумал о том, что сейчас осветитель, наверное, повернет лампу, чтобы было видно его лицо — и отвернулся. 

Стейблер беспорядочно ощупывал его тело, потом обхватил поперек, прижался сзади, будто обнял. Его пальцы ткнулись в ширинку, пытаясь нащупать молнию, не нашли, пробежали по пуговкам — и по вставшему члену. Эван охнул. Стейблер позади тихо рыкнул и, запустив обе руки ему за пояс, рванул в стороны. Хрустнула пластмасса, лопнула ткань. Эван завалился на бок, но Стейблер не дал ему упасть — подхватил, снова поставил на четвереньки, впился пальцами в зад, раздвинул. Эван закусил кулак.

— Ты смазался, что ли? — спросил Стейблер, медленно вставляя ему в зад палец.

— Я думал, съемка, — пробормотал Эван. Пальцев стало два, они ходили взад и вперед, ему хотелось прогнуться и раздвинуть ягодицы руками, попросить еще. Он промолчал. 

— И тебе это нравится? — спросил Стейблер. Это было уж три пальца. Эван не выдержал.

— Да-а-а, — выдохнул он, заводя руки за спину. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!

И Стейблер его трахнул.

Это было больно. Эван не ожидал такого — ему не было так больно уже давно — и это длилось целую вечность, и где-то на середине этой вечности он заплакал, кусая ладонь. Стейблер ничего не заметил — двигался и двигался бешеными рывками, хрипло дыша, как загнанное животное. Когда он дернул Эвана на себя в последний раз и вдавил пальцы ему в бедра, Эван закричал. Почти завизжал от боли. Стейблер упал ему на спину колючей щекой. 

— Ну и как? — услышал Эван откуда-то сбоку.

— Охуеть, — прохрипели сверху. И освободили. Эван неловко упал набок. Губы, которые он искусал, пока его трахали, саднило от слез. Потом над ним нависла густая тень, пахнущая виски, табаком и потом. 

— Слушай, парень, это было такое зрелище, что у меня встал. Не поможешь старику облегчиться? — спросил Фриско и приставил член к его рту. 

Эван всхлипнул, стараясь восстановить дыхание, и открыл рот. И это тоже было долго и мучительно, он задыхался и все время думал о том, как липко и холодно заднице, и что на него, наверное, смотрят — или не смотрят — и потому все время задевал член зубами, так что кончилось тем, что Фриско дал ему пощечину и выебал в рот, держа за голову с двух сторон. 

Дальше было как в тумане. Ему помогли одеться — кажется, это был Стейблер. А Фриско сунул ему в штаны две сотни и сказал, что это «за Ленни — потому что за такой минет вообще-то морду бьют, а не платят». Эван, кажется, улыбнулся и что-то ответил про усталость, Фриско ржал, и его алый халат трясся и мотался на костлявом, как смерть, теле, и эти пятна остались у Эвана под веками, даже под кожей. Всю дорогу (не к студии, а к дому, это Стейблер — Ленни — велел отвезти его именно домой) Эван смаргивал эти пятна из-под глаз, но они появлялись снова и снова. Так что в конце концов, когда он добрался все-таки до постели в своей маленькой квартире и упал в нее, даже не умывшись — ему приснились пятна. Они были живые и ползли к нему со всех сторон, а он стоял, как вкопанный, и просто смотрел, как они облепливают его босые ноги. 

Среди ночи он проснулся. Вымылся почти ледяной водой с мылом, вычистил зубы, выхлебал почти литр воды — и до рассвета пролежал в кровати, на постели, пахнущей его собственным грязным телом и немного — Стейблером. Потом он заснул. Потом проснулся, сменил белье, снова вымылся, принял телефонный звонок о съемках… потом все стало как всегда. И было как всегда еще несколько месяцев, в которые у него было достаточно денег и очень много свободного времени. Вечер, в который ему было больно — истаял, исчез. Эван много работал и много бродил по улицам. Иногда он приходил в парк и подолгу сидел там на скамейке, улыбаясь. Вокруг было просторно и холодно, бесконечно, и Эван чувствовал себя хозяином всего этого, полноправным властелином и счастливым человеком. Кажется, таким счастливым он был только в детстве с красной пожарной машиной в руках. Это был подарок на рождество. Он не помнил, чей. Но это было и неважно. 

Несколько раз сюда приходил Джим. Тогда Эван двигался на пустой скамье, чтобы он тоже мог сесть. Джим каждый раз качал головой и вздыхал, потом садился и протягивал Эвану стакан с кофе. Это был их ритуал в дни совместных съемок. Джим — огромный, чернокожий, с бритой головой и небольшой бородкой — был Эвану кем-то вроде друга. Он знал, что Эван любит черный эспрессо и эту скамью. А Эван знал, что Джим разведенный католик, который нигде не заработает столько, сколько нужно на колледж двум его обожаемым до одержимости дочкам, кроме как на студии Фриско. До развода он был каменщиком. Теперь — звездой. Для этого у него были, мягко говоря, все данные. 

Только с Джимом у Эвана было что-то, похожее на секс. Между ними была какая-то химия, одинокая, развращенная нежность. Это было очевидно любому, кто смотрел ролики с их участием; после первого же раза им стали писать отдельные сценарии, которые при воплощении давали еще более бесстыдный результат, чем все остальное, в чем Эван снимался — включая тот фильм, где он изображал раба на цепи, обуянного диким желанием, пока два огромных мужика ласково пялили нежного мальчика на кровати. Он вылизывал там задницы и члены, скулил и подставлял зад, чтобы получить пинка, и в конце концов ебал себя приклеенным к стене огромным дилдо, пока те трое смотрели с кровати и смеялись, лаская друг друга… и все-таки это было совершенно не то, что выходило у них с Джимом. Их действия были открытыми и нормальными — никакого унижения, никакого насилия. Эван знал, что у Джима долго не встает и может упасть в процессе — и тогда надо просто поменять местами задницу и рот. Джим знал, что Эван любит, когда ему гладят соски и делают римминг — и при этом он до сих пор страшно смущается удовольствия, которое это ему приносит. Джим умел быть ласковым и жестким, он умел забывать, где они — и Эван иногда забывал тоже. Может быть, потому результат выходил крышесносным. Эван ничего в этом не понимал, но верил на слово тем, с кем работал — а они говорили, что это было охуенно развратно и так же охуенно болезненно. Один из режиссеров даже употреблял слово «одухотворенно». Джим и Эван каждый раз переглядывались и ржали — голые, на сбитых простынях. Эван уходил первым, Джим последним, а потом они встречались здесь, в парке, на холодном ветру или жарком солнце, и Джим каждый раз приносил стакан кофе или лимонада — по погоде. Потом они обсуждали эту погоду, смешные случаи на студии, последние новости… потом Джим уходил, а Эван оставался еще немного, думая о обо всем на свете. Например, о том, что сказал бы Джим, если бы знал, кто он такой. Мысли эти были ленивыми и отстраненными, сродни задачам в учебниках по математике. Труба, бассейн, вода — кому придет в голову представлять себе температуру этой воды или пятна ржавчины на железе? 

Про Стейблера Эван Джиму не рассказал. Эта встреча… это все сидело в нем слишком глубоко, пустив корни в разные стороны, заполняя полностью. Иногда Эван чувствовал себя просто кожаной оболочкой, натянутой на кусок ледяного камня. Тогда он старался забыться — и ему это удавалось, легко и просто. Он всегда умел забывать. Говорить про тот случай — означало бы вытащить наружу слишком много. Так что Эван молчал — месяц, и другой… а потом в один прекрасный день в их студию ворвались копы. У Эвана была съемка с братьями Шульц, тюремное порно. Майк как раз пристегнул его к решетке и начал стаскивать штаны. Когда он повернул голову и увидел Стейблера, входящего в комнату со значком в одной руке и ордером в другой, а за ним еще человек пять, он подумал… он ничего не подумал. Стейблер обвел глазами комнату, реквизит, усмехнулся коротко и велел всем одеваться. Усмешка у него была волчья. 

Так Эван остался без работы. Студия Фриско была разгромлена, как и почти весь его бизнес, плавно перекочевавший в руки конкурентов, которых было более чем достаточно. Так раненая акула мгновенно идет на корм своим собратьям. Сам Фриско сидел в федеральной тюрьме по обвинению в изнасилованиях, подстрекательстве к изнасилованию, распространению незаконной продукции сексуального характера... там был целый букет, который никак не увядал, а становился все пышнее, несмотря на все усилия адвокатов. Эван знал все это из газет, понимал из коротких разговоров с людьми, которых знал по студии, улавливал из многочисленных допросов. Когда ему первый раз включили запись с роликом, где Джим насиловал его на матрасе в ярко освещенном подвале среди кирпичей, бутылок и банок с окурками, огрызков старых журналов — Эван только вздохнул.

— Это было по согласию, — сказал он спокойно. — Инсценировка.

— Тогда ты охуенно хороший актер, — хмыкнул Стейблер и щелкнул пультом. — А это?

Эван не помнил, как звали этих двух, парня и девчонку, которых трахали лицом друг к другу. Помнил, что они были братом и сестрой, и у девчонки был ребенок. Она приходила с ним на руках однажды, приносила брату еды... 

— Я не помню, как их зовут, — сказал он. 

— А, опять все позабыл, Паркс? Ты на это мастер, я знаю.

Эван поднял на него глаза и кивнул:

— Да. Я неплохо умею забывать, детектив. Помогает жить — а то ведь все помнить, так и с ума сойти недолго. Да и неприятностей куча.

Стейблер замер с пультом в руках. Потом аккуратно положил его на стол, придвинул стул, сел напротив и тихо, почти ласково сказал:

— Я ведь знаю, как все было. Тебе сказали, что дадут работу. Что это было, Эван? Покрасить пол? 

— Потолок вообще-то. И пол вымыть.

— Хорошо. — Стейблер кивнул. — Потолок и пол. Тебе дали адрес. Ты пришел. И там тебя ждал вот этот ублюдок.

— Джим.

— Ублюдок Джим. Со своим хером наперевес. И куча оборудования, которого ты не видел и видеть не должен был. Ты сопротивлялся. Это было бесполезно. Тебя...

— Слушайте, детектив, эта штука произвела на вас такое впечатление, что вы мне ее пересказывать будете? Так не надо. Это был сценарий, понятно? Все было по согласию. Я играл. Я может и не Брэд Питт, но что-то изобразить могу. Тем более если что-то знакомое.

— Эван...

Эван взял пульт со стола, перещелкнул запись. На экране снова возник подвал и матрас.

— Только вот тут вот...— картинка замелькала, отматываясь назад. — А вот тут! Вот тут было тяжело. 

Он ткнул в себя самого, голого, прижатого к стенке лицом, вырывающегося из-под тела Джима, который одной рукой держал его за шею, а второй расстегивал штаны. Стейблер смотрел на него с непроницаемым лицом. Эван чуть улыбнулся.

— Очень было тяжело сыграть правдоподобно, детектив. Я ведь никогда раньше не сопротивлялся.

Вечером к нему явился Джим. В маленькой комнате сразу стало очень мало места, когда он вдвинулся туда, огромный и темный, как божья кара. Лицо у него было совершенно дикое.

— Тебя допрашивали? — спросил Эван. Джим кивнул. — Пива хочешь?

— Какое пиво нахрен?!

— Темное. У меня есть бутылка, пополам поделим. — Джим помотал головой, как огромный усталый пес. — Я им сказал, что все было по согласию, так что если у тебя других съемок не было...

— Не было!

— Ну и все. Они от тебя отстанут.

Джим потер лицо руками, заговорил глухо:

— Я после того раза им сразу сказал, что...

— Да я знаю, ну! Что ты в самом деле! Я же еще когда сказал, что тебе верю, что все ок!

— Да ничего не ок! — рявкнул Джим. — Я, блядь, должен был догадаться, что нельзя такое сыграть, что это все...

— Уймись, — устало сказал Эван. — Все может быть. Я вот знаешь, однажды мальчика щупал между ног, шестилетнего. А потом не помнил нихуя. Кто бы рассказал, не поверил бы.

— Что?.. 

Лицо у Джима было, как у африканских масок — кривое, с выпученными глазами. Не хватало только высунутого языка и клыков.

— Вот видишь, тебе удивительно. Я тоже не поверил, только когда мне запись показали.

— Паркс. Ты серьезно?! Ты — что?!

— Меня судили потом, да оправдали. Вот как раз на беспамятство сослались, сказали — мол, признание под давлением, состояние аффекта, то-се... все бывает, понимаешь? Так будешь пиво-то?

Джим передернул широкими плечами и вышел за дверь. 

Пиво Эван выпил один. Так и уснул с бутылкой у телевизора, как алкаш из фильма. 

Потом снова были допросы, допросы, очные ставки. Потом суд, на который Эван пришел в любимой водолазке под горло, несмотря на тридцатиградусную жару и то, что надо было бы надеть костюм. Он отвечал на вопросы ровно, спокойно и равнодушно. Ему и было равнодушно, и даже то, что он дважды солгал под присягой — один раз про Джима, а второй раз про Стейблера — не добавило ему переживаний. Адвокат Фриско лез из кожи вон, пытаясь заставить его сказать, что у них со Стейблером был секс. Эван смотрел ему в холеное кривое лицо и хладнокровно отвечал, что ничего подобного не было и быть не могло. Почему? Потому что детектив Стейблер семейный человек. И что? Ну как что — у него дети. И? И он бы ни в жизни — и кстати, адвокат, вы серьезно думаете, что я бы все отрицал, если бы что-то было, когда речь идет о человеке, из-за которого я едва не сел? Месть? Да бог с вами, какая месть — я ведь под присягой, в конце концов!

Фриско был серым от бешенства. На Стейблера Эван не смотрел. Сходя со свидетельского места, он думал о том, что за квартиру заплатить ему нечем — она была все же слишком дорогой для его нынешних доходов. Можно было бы снова прийти на студию, любую из тех, что были в городе. Но при одной мысли об этом Эвана тошнило. При мысли о проституции тоже — хотя это, собственно, почти ничем не отличалось, даже было лучше в каком-то смысле. Бесконечно хорошо было только то, что ему больше не надо было ходить голым, выглядеть голым... можно было носить водолазки и свитеры, застегивать на запястьях длинные рукава рубашек. Эван почему-то любил это делать, хотя пальцы хреново слушались — но это нравилось ему тоже. Что несмотря на «хреново» — они все еще слушались.

Потом все кончилось.

Квартиру Эван потерял через неделю после того, как суд признал Фриско виновным по всем пунктам обвинения и приговорил к 40 годам тюрьмы. Шесть человек все-таки дали показания об изнасилованиях, которые снимали на камеру и потом продавали как жесткое порно по сценарию, и глядя на хронику дальнейших арестов, Эван порадовался, что все-таки нигде не встретил имени Джима. Когда он уходил из квартиры с рюкзаком в руках, за спиной у него на диване осталась лежать газета и брошенный поперек нее дырявый носок, от которого уже не было никакого толку.

Он не думал, что будет жить под мостом. Он вообще почти ни о чем не думал. Это был такой безотказный метод, который никогда не подводил: ни в тюрьме, где он пробыл месяц, ни на крыльце дома матери, которая сказала, что не хочет его видеть, но все-таки впустила, и он съел на кухне пару сэндвичей и три таблетки обезболивающего — руки и ребра еще заживали, да и ходить было тяжело — ребята в камере будто почуяли, что его выпустят, и оторвались напоследок. Не думая, сгреб из холодильника три банки консервированного супа, хлеб и рыбные консервы и спросил громко: «Мам, я тут поесть возьму?». Перешагнул через порог, не дождавшись ответа, и пошел по дороге неизвестно куда, и вышел из города, и остановил машину, и поехал вперед, и схлопотал по морде от водителя за предложение минета, и, задыхаясь, брал в горло член другого, и жадно жевал бургер, которым его, покачав головой на предложение, угостил третий... В общем, идеальный метод. И он опять не подвел. В ночлежке, куда Эван забрел к вечеру, его приняли на ночь. А наутро помогли найти работу.

Услышав «покрасить потолок» Эван расхохотался и смеялся минут пять без остановки. Высокая полная женщина с лицом молодого сенбернара покачала обвисшими щеками и принесла ему воды. Он выпил, давясь, и снова засмеялся. И сквозь смех выдавил, что согласен.  
Это было что-то среднее между ночлежкой и социальным приютом. Эван сразу полюбил это место — здесь никогда не кончалась работа. Все время кто-то ломал двери или бил окна, вырывал краны и жег матрасы. Эван красил, врезал шурупы, вставлял стеклопакеты, чинил краны и даже проводку — он быстро научился всему, что было надо. Мегги — женщина-сенбернар — однажды сказала ему, что он как Нео в «Матрице». Смотрела на то, как он в ковыряется в расплавленных розетках, и вздыхала: «Что, Тэнк, загрузил программу прыжков?» Эван смеялся.

— Кто бы говорил, Мэгги! Ты ж сама-то как супергерой какой.

— Какой? — с интересом спрашивала Мэгги.

— Человек-паук! Сидишь в центре паутины, обо всем в курсе и чуть где что задрожит — сразу несешься туда сломя голову, чтоб сплести все по новой и откусить голову виноватому.

— Скоро мне голову откусят, — ответила она мрачно. — У нас опять нет денег на охрану.

— Мэгги, какая охрана. Давай я буду все патрулировать с гаечным ключом — и ни одна скотина тебя не тронет.

— Угу, а потом ты ебнешь кого-нибудь по голове и загремишь в тюрьму. Нет уж, ты мне дорог как память и хороший рабочий. И просто хороший мальчик.

— Я не хороший, — Эван со щелчком поставил на место новый корпус розетки и принялся вкручивать винт. 

— Хороший. И красивый. 

Он обернулся. Мэгги усмехнулась:

— Никаких сексуальных домогательств на работе! Констатация факта.

— Знаешь, Мэгги, — искренне ответил Эван, — Если б ты была мужиком, я бы сам тебя стал прямо сейчас домогаться. 

Мэгги вздохнула:

— Но нет в жизни счастья, да?

— Ну почему! Ты вот концентрированное счастье — особенно когда зарплату платишь. Или еды даешь. Или работать поручаешь. Или...

— Все, хватит, у меня уже крылья в спине чешутся! И кстати, то, что ты красивый, это фигня по сравнению с тем, что твои кривые руки растут не из жопы, как у всех остальных, — сказала Мэгги и ушла. 

Эван засмеялся. И улыбался все время, пока чинил розетки, убирал загаженную комнату и чистил засорившиеся раковины на двух этажах.

Стейблер пришел зимним вечером, похожим на тот, в который они встретились в доме Фриско — мутный, тяжелый, разбухший от непросыпавшегося снега. Эван только что закончил двенадцатичасовую смену и едва встал с продавленного дивана, когда в дверь постучали. Очень хотелось послать того, кто был по ту сторону двери, на хуй, — но привычка вставать и идти по первому слову, приобретенная за время работы с Мэгги, взяла свое. 

— Привет, — сказал Стейблер.

— Привет, — ответил Эван после паузы. — Я что-то не то сделал, детектив?

Стейблер покачал головой.

— Я могу войти?

Эван посторонился, пропуская его в комнату. Стейблер шагнул через порог — и сразу занял собой все пространство; Эван почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он широкую спину, заслонившую ему обшарпанный диван, телевизор на картонной коробке и чахлый цветок неопознанной породы по имени Рональд, который ему подарила одна жиличка, наполовину лысая старуха с прокуренными зубами, обожавшая розовые платья и тащившая в дом все, что подбирала на улицах. Эван нашел для ее «коллекции» заброшенный гараж и каждую неделю таскал туда кучу хлама после уборки. А она клялась, что купила Рональда специально для Эвана, но он не особо ей верил...

— Что случилось, детектив?

Широкая спина передернулась, пошла темными складками. 

— Я нашел хорошего врача для тебя.

Эвану показалось, что он ослышался.

— Что?

Стейблер обернулся. Лицо его было серым, усталым, заострившимся. Глаза почти провалились, под ними набрякли мешки. Эвану захотелось спать. Вот прямо сейчас — положить Стейблера на диван, лечь рядом, сказать — спи. И закрыть глаза. 

— Я нашел для тебя хорошего врача. Психотерапевта. Он тебе поможет, Эван.

Стейблер говорил строго и почти ласково, как с маленьким. Эвана передернуло.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он устало, — я вот сейчас нихуя не понимаю и страшно устал. Ты, по-моему, тоже. Ты работал, что ли, по четыре ночи?

— Нет, — растерянно сказал Стейблер. — Я ехал. То есть летел. Из Нью-Йорка. Сегодня. 

— А до этого?

— Какая разница, Паркс!

— А такая, что ты приперся ко мне почти ночью, несешь какую-то чушь, а я спать хочу. У тебя есть где ночевать?

— Есть... — так же растерянно ответил Стейблер, вид у него был как у внезапно проснувшегося лунатика. 

— Ты что, из аэропорта приехал сюда?

Стейблер кивнул все с тем же изумленным видом. Эван тяжело вздохнул и вытащил из шкафа постельное белье.

— Останешься у меня?

— Паркс...

— Слушай, я тебя отсюда в таком виде не выпущу. А сам я заебался сегодня так, что даже не понимаю ничего толком, так что давай ты ляжешь на диван, я рядом, одеяла разные, приставать не буду, мне неинтересно. А завтра поговорим — у меня выходной как раз. Согласен?

Стейблер ничего не сказал. Прошел обратно в прихожую, снял пальто. Эван хотел спросить, где его вещи, но не спросил. И так все было понятно. Он постелил Стейблеру на диване и было подумал, чтобы лечь на полу, но потом мысленно плюнул и бросил рядом диванный валик вместо подушки. 

— Ложись к стенке, — сказал он Стейблеру, не глядя. Ответа не было. Эван поднял голову и у него на миг перехватило дыхание от нереальности и происходящего: Стейблер стоял в его доме, рядом, со своей широкой грудью и тяжелыми руками, тень от его плечей лежала на стене. 

— Ложись к стенке, — повторил Эван. — Я рано просыпаюсь, а ты устал. 

Стейблер посмотрел на светло-зеленые простыни и стал расстёгивать брюки. Эван отвернулся и полез в шкаф за полотенцем.

— Возьми. — Он протянул его Стейблеру. — Там... мыло есть, все такое. Щетки нет. А это чистое, на всякий случай, если тебе...

— Не надо, — сказал Стейблер тихо.

— Чего? — опешил Эван.

— Мне не противно. Ты... это было... Прости меня. — Эван вздернул голову, чувствуя, что сходит с ума. Стейблер, видимо, увидел его глаза и спокойно пояснил: — За ту книжку. И за то, что я тебя...

— Заткнись, — быстро сказал Эван.

Стейблер замолчал. Снял брюки, расправил, постоял с ними в руках, оглядываясь, и в конце концов повесил на стул. Потом повесил туда же галстук с рубашкой и в майке и трусах пошел в душ, повесив полотенце себе на шею.  
Эван подошел к стулу, потрогал рубашку — пропотевшую, теплую. Погладил галстук, аккуратно разложил широкий язычок. От синих полос рябило перед глазами, сильно и резко заболела голова. Хлопнула дверь. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Стейблера. Его волосы были мокрые и стояли дыбом, на мокрой майке из последних сил боролись за существование два сухих островка. Пальцы на босых ногах были кривыми. 

— Я носки на сушилку повесил, — сказал Стейблер.

— Охуеть, — ответил Эван. Подошел ближе, ткнул пальцем в мокрую майку. — Охуеть...

Стейблер неловко дернулся всем телом и положил руку ему на плечо. Даже не положил — а коснулся, едва-едва, почти невесомо. Эван вздохнул судорожно. 

— Завтра, ладно? — прошептал он. — Давай завтра, я устал страшно. Завтра скажешь все. Ладно?

— Ладно.

— Ложись?

— К стенке?

— К стенке. 

Стейблер прошлепал к дивану, лег, натянул на себя одеяло. Эван выключил свет, устроился рядом и, повозившись, выкинул валик из-под головы.

— Ты что? — спросил Стейблер.

— Неудобно. 

— Возьми подушку?

— Не. Я так посплю, даже лучше. Спокойной ночи.

— Эван.

— Завтра, ладно?

— Ладно.

Эван, помедлив, выпростал руку из-под одеяла и ткнулся ею вбок. И выдохнул, когда почувствовал пожатие холодных пальцев.

Утро было неловким. Таким неловким, будто они всю ночь не то трахались какими-то особо экзотическими способами, не то признавались друг другу в любви. Эван сварил кофе и разбил кружку. Вернее, отбил у нее ручку. Стейблер молча поднял кружку с пола, повертел в руках, сполоснул и поставил на стол. Эван вдруг облился холодным потом — в этом было что-то... как будто эта кружка принадлежала теперь Стейблеру, вот как в фильмах: эта чашка в сердечках для нее, а эта с выщербленным краем для него. Захотелось взять эту чертову кружку и сунуть в помойное ведро — но тогда им вообще пришлось бы пить из одной. И Эван ничего не сделал — просто налил кофе, поставил на стол масло и тосты.

Позавтракали они молча. Эван жевал и думал, что совершенно напрасно взял сегодня выходной. И еще подумал, что надо бы позвонить Мэгги и спросить, нет ли работы (которая всегда есть). Потом поднял глаза. Стейблер, который исподтишка разглядывал его, быстро опустил взгляд. Эван не выдержал.

— Слушай, что случилось?

Стейблер глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился на стуле.

— Я нашел тебе врача. Психотерапевта. Я оплачу лечение, это хороший специалист.

— Где ты его нашел? — ошалело спросил Эван.

— В Нью-Йорке. Я приехал за тобой.

Эван поставил на стол кружку и почесал бровь. 

— То есть ты поэтому без вещей приехал? Чтоб лишний чемодан не нести?

— Какой чемодан?

— Со мной. 

— При чем тут чемодан?

— При том, что я не вещь вообще-то, — спокойно сказал Эван. — У меня здесь есть жизнь, работа, даже квартира, видишь. И я никуда с тобой не поеду. И уж тем более не пойду к мозгоправу за твой счет. 

— Но тебе нужна помощь, — сказал Стейблер терпеливо. Он чуть наклонился вперед — и Эван вспомнил тот вечер, когда они сидели в кафе и говорили о любви и сексе. У него потемнело в глазах.

— Мне ничего не надо! — сказал он так же спокойно, вернее, попытался — но в горле хрипело и клокотало. — А теперь уебывай отсюда, понял? Если хочешь получить отпущение грехов, ищи их в другом месте. В церковь сходи, или к своим. 

— Эван...

— И не смей меня звать по имени, мать твою! — заорал он так, что зазвенело в ушах.

Стейблер отшатнулся. Потом встал и вышел из крошечной кухни. Эван, тяжело дыша, оперся руками на стол. Услышал шаги, щелчок замка. Хлопнула дверь. Он схватил кружку с отбитой ручкой и швырнул ее в стену. По стене потекла коричневая жижа, на стене осталась вмятина. Кружка, абсолютно целая, стукнулась о пол.

Эван прошел в комнату, хотел было лечь — но от одного взгляда на диван его тошнило и трясло. Он сгреб постельное белье и сунул его в мусорный мешок. Потом оделся, подхватил мешок и пошел на работу.   
— Что это? — спросила Мэгги, кивнув на мешок.

— Белье постельное, — буркну Эван. — Принес нам — вдруг годится. Даже чистое почти, один раз спали.

— Годится, конечно. У тебя вроде же выходной сегодня? 

— Выходной... но чует мое сердце, что сегодня у нас сломается лифт.

— Уже.

— Что?

— Уже сломался, говорю. Иди чини. Я заплачу.

Лифт накрылся всерьез и надолго. Эван провозился с ним часа два, запустил — и тот опять встал наглухо. Еще час они с Мэгги извлекали оттуда двух укуренных жильцов, которые плохо понимали, где они и что, и беременную девчонку, у которой с перепугу начались схватки. Потом Эван опять чинил лифт, потом засорилась канализация, потом... в общем, было много всякого «потом». Он даже не заметил, как этот день перешел в вечер и ночь, а потом в утро, и еще раз, и еще раз... и когда он очнулся от этого безумного угара, в котором только работал и спал, был май, на улицах цвели вишни, а в кабинете Мэгги, заваленном стройматериалами, стоял мужик с бычьей шеей и широченными красивыми плечами — и Эван будто налетел с маху на эту широкую спину в синей футболке. Заморгал часто, приложил руку ко лбу.

— Эван, это наш новый охранник, — сказала Мэгги и улыбнулась.

Стейблер обернулся.

— Привет.

Эван заставил себя шагнуть вперед и протянуть руку. Стейблер крепко сжал его пальцы. Серо-синие глаза были горячими и остановившимися. 

Весь этот день Эван провел как во сне — или как наяву: его внимание, сосредоточенное обычно на трубах, проводах, валиках и гвоздях, теперь металось где-то далеко от всех этих надёжных осмысленных вещей. Они это чувствовали и мстили — к вечеру руки Эвана были расцарапаны, плечи ныли от напряжения и ушибов, а левый глаз распух и слезился, потому что в него попала краска. Мэгги, ругаясь, промыла ему глаза заваркой, приложила чайный пакет и велела идти домой. Эван пошел было — но увидел у дверей Стейблера. Тот, внешне расслабленный, очень спокойно втолковывал что-то Фрэнку — одному из недавно вселившихся жильцов. У Фрэнка было две исключительно гнусных привычки: терять ключи и качать права. Причем все это он делал с чувством исключительного собственного достоинства. Иногда Эван ему завидовал — бывали дни, когда ему хотелось бы иметь хоть каплю такой наглости. А иногда — думал, что лучше бы Фрэнк пил; с ним, конечно, тоже были бы проблемы, но не такие, как сейчас, когда он непрерывно таскал их по судам и чуть что — вызывал городского инспектора. Но Фрэнк вел исключительно здоровый образ жизни, веровал в Господа, пел по ночам псалмы, пугая жильцов, и занимал исключительно активную позицию во всем, что касалось обеспечения ему, Фрэнку, достойной жизни — чистоты, порядка, крашеных стен, чищеного ковра, кабельного ТВ...   
Как с такими запросами этот человек еще недавно жил в картонной коробке на свалке, было решительно непонятно.

— Я понял, сэр... — говорил Стейблер.

— И я хотел бы знать, где я могу найти человека, который покрасит мне дверь! — орал Фрэнк. — И прикрутит ручку! Она висит на одной петле, почему вы не позаботились...

Эван тяжело вздохнул и шагнул ближе — судя по лицу Стейблера, диалог длился уже давно, и надо было срочно кого-то спасать. Скорее всего, их всех, потому что сейчас Стейблер приложит Фрэнка лицом о стойку, Фрэнк подаст на них в суд, и потом...

— Я не знаю, где вы можете найти того, кто прикрутит вам ручку, — спокойно сказал Стейблер и чуть шагнул вперед. Фрэнк слегка втянул голову в плечи. — Но у вас за спиной стоит человек, который даст вам краску, шурупы и отвёртку, и вы все сделаете сами. Это ведь очень просто и не займет много времени, зато все будет сделано как вам надо.

Эван замер на полпути и с интересом посмотрел на Фрэнка. Тот раздувался, как шоколадное фондю. Или просто какой-то коричневый пузырь. И вот-вот готов был лопнуть, обдав их всех коричневой жижей.

— Это ваша обязанность чинить двери! Я плачу вам деньги из своего пособия и вы обязаны! Я подам на вас в суд! Вы крадете мои деньги! Господь заповедал всем быть честными, а вы нарушаете его заповеди!

— Господь, — так же спокойно сказал Стейблер, нависая над Фрэнком, — сказал: трудитесь в поте лица своего. «Все, что может рука твоя делать, по силам делай; потому что в могиле, куда ты пойдешь, нет ни работы, ни размышления, ни знания, ни мудрости». На свалке, я полагаю, всего этого тоже не водится. Там, я думаю, даже краски нет. А у нас есть. Буквально божий дар, мистер, вы не находите?

Фрэнк если чего и не находил, то это слов. Похватал ртом воздух и заявил:

— Мудак хуев!

Стейблер вздохнул.

— Воздерживайтесь от ругательства и злоречия, потому что и злоречивые Царствия Божия не наследуют.

— Чего?!

— Я говорю, злоречивого человека все сторонятся, как бы пахнущего гнилью, как какой-то гадины или жука, питающегося навозом, — чужими бедствиями.

— Я подам жалобу!!!

— На что? Это Иоанн Златоуст.

Фрэнк выматерился и вылетел наружу, в яркий день. Грохнула дверь. Стейблер захохотал.

 

— Зря ты это, — заметил Эван, улыбаясь. — Ты не представляешь, какой это говнистый чувак.

— Что, зарежет меня ночью?

— Да бог с тобой! Он просто нудный как не знаю что. Жаловаться будет...

— И что?

— Да ничего. Мэгги всех спасет и отразит крейсерскую атаку городской инспекции. Она в этом виртуоз, знаешь. Грандиозное зрелище.

— Ну и ладно, — заключил Стейблер. — Выпьем пива? У меня смена сегодня до восьми.

Эван растерянно смотрел на него и чувствовал смертельную, свинцовую усталость. Стейблер ждал ответа. 

— Ты меня преследуешь, да? — спросил Эван в конце концов.

— Нет, — покачал головой Стейблер. У него был тот, утренний взгляд — горячий, болезненный. — Я просто... Я не знаю, что. Выпьем пива?

Эван потер лоб ладонью, думая о том, что что кто-то из них тут точно не в своем уме. Он представил себе бар, высокие стулья, тяжелое молчание, шум и рябое бельмо телевизора на стене.

— Давай лучше лимонаду? В парке? Тут не очень далеко.

Стейблер слегка приоткрыл рот. Потом кивнул. 

Лимонад Эван купил сам — два здоровых стакана, и пока шел с ними к парку, отморозил пальцы и сообразил, что они со Стейблером не договорились, где именно встретятся. Его охватило острое облегчение, потом — разочарование... а потом он увидел знакомую высокую фигуру у здорового дуба в начале дорожки.

— Здесь четыре входа, как ты понял, что я тут пройду? — спросил Эван.

— Я посмотрел карту. Твой дом с этой стороны. — Стейблер забрал у него стакан. — Что будем делать?

Эван пожал плечами.

— Найдем скамейку, выпьем лимонад и разойдемся. 

— А поговорить?

— Если захочешь, говори, я не буду тебе мешать.

Подходящая скамейка — в тени, со спинкой, упирающейся в кленовый ствол — обнаружилась почти сразу. Эван уселся, сунул в рот соломинку, сделал глоток и зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Любишь лимонад? — спросил Стейблер.

— Люблю, ага. Он знаешь, холодный, кислый и негазированный. Не люблю шипучки.

— Поэтому от пива отказался?

— Ну да. А потом — от лимонада не окосеешь и глупостей не наделаешь.

— А ты мог бы наделать глупостей?

Эван почти весело посмотрел на него поверх яркой крышки стакана.

— Ты меня допрашиваешь, что ли?

— Нет, — стушевался Стейблер.

— Тогда ладно. 

Некоторое время они сидели рядом, тянули лимонад и смотрели на редких прохожих и на то, как медленно густеет синева в просветах между ветками деревьев. Потом Стейблер заговорил.

— Я тебя не преследую.

— Угу, — отозвался Эван.

— Даю честное слово — я не знал, что ты здесь работаешь.

— Угу.

— Это правда.

— Конечно. Ты меня не преследуешь, и никакое новое дело не ведешь, и вообще ты уволился с работы, бросил семью и своих обожаемых детей, приперся в другой штат и нанялся там в охранники в какой-то клоповник, где тебе будут платить копейки — и все просто так. Ну или ради исцеления каких-то неведомых мне душевных ран. Так, да?

— Так. 

Эван повернул голову. Стейблер не смотрел на него. Смотрел вперед, вдаль, болезненно хмурясь. Пальцы лежали вокруг стакана, как тонкие восковые змеи. 

— А еще говорил, что мне психиатр нужен, — тихо сказал Эван. 

— Заткнись.

— Ладно.

Они снова помолчали. 

— Почему ты уволился? — спросил Эван в конце концов.

— Потому что меня надо было сажать — а меня наградили. За хорошую работу, с Фриско. 

— Так это из-за меня, что ли? — ошалело поинтересовался Эван.

— Это не твоя вина.

— Я не про вину спрашиваю! Из-за меня?!

— Да, — нехотя ответил Стейблер. 

— Херня. 

— Теперь еще скажи, что ты этого хотел, — взорвался Стейблер. — Я должен был найти выход, выкрутиться! Блядь, да я вообще не должен был заключать это гребаное пари — но я был пьян, как скотина! А ты меня выгородил, как выгородил этого Джима или как там его, как выгораживал Холта!

— Холта я не выгораживал, если ты помнишь, — очень ровно ответил Эван. — И если ты еще раз про него вспомнишь или мне такое скажешь, я тебе рожу разобью, понял? Ты думаешь, я нежный психопатик, дитя малое, не знаю, что делаю и почему? Хрена с два, Стейблер. Я в своем уме. И я тогда и правда хотел, с тобой. Какое тогда — я сто лет хотел, еще с того дня, как мы с тобой в кафе поговорили. Помнишь, я среди ночи звонил, а ты приехал? Так вот я тебя хотел, понятно? Первый, блядь, раз в жизни сам хотел кого-то. И потом, когда меня посадили, все те две недели, когда недостатка в ебле у меня не было — я все равно тебя хотел. Я думал, что с тобой это будет по-другому как-то, вины не будет, страха, и боли не будет, и я часто думал про это, и...

Лицо Стейблера стало мертвым, белым. Эван подавился словами и замолчал.

— Ты... — выдохнул Стейблер тихо, и Эван почувствовал себя усталым до такой степени, до какой вообще можно было устать после целого дня работы.

— Да не сходи ты с ума. Это кончилось. И слава богу, потому что я знаешь, как во сне жил с того вечера. Замечал только то, что нельзя было не замечать, и сниматься стал, чтобы... не знаю, как объяснить. Я видишь, не могу, чтобы меня трогали или еще что-то — в смысле, в нормальной жизни не могу. А хотелось все время, до истерики, хоть вой — чтобы трогал кто-то. Не сам, а кто-то, понимаешь? Блядь, я даже футболки носить не могу, только водолазки под горло — мне все кажется, что на меня смотрят и коснуться могут — и меня сразу же вырвет, вот сразу. С Джимом тогда... больно было, и я не ожидал, и все такое — но знаешь, он был живой, и он меня раздел — и я где-то в середине всего этого понял, что мне нормально. Не нравится, но нормально — а боль можно было и пережить. И потом мне предложили — а я не стал отказываться. У нас с Джимом потом хорошо получалось, знаешь. И когда я был на съемках, мне было нормально. Часто даже хорошо. Я там первый раз понял, что такое секс — когда ты и сам хочешь, и тебя вроде используют, но так, нормально, по-игрушечному — всегда стараются что-то взамен дать. Не в смысле даже чтоб ты тоже кончил, а что ты нужен. Именно ты, весь такой сладкий. — Эван засмеялся. — Братья Шульц меня звали наша тугая попка. На съемках. У них так ласково всегда выходило. У меня был день рождения, они меня на бейсбол позвали, мы хорошо так сходили...

Стейблер молчал, лицо его было каменным. Эван знал, что надо остановиться, и не мог.

— А с тобой так получилось — потому что ты был особенный. Вроде как... как любовь, что ли. Я тебя увидел — подумал: как в кино. Не бывает так. Я помочь тебе тогда хотел. Думал — у тебя выхода ведь нет, так чтоб ты хоть не чувствовал себя совсем уж... не знаю. А получилось, как я смотрю, черт знает что... и очень больно было, я даже не думал, что так бывает. У тебя, конечно, он... — Стейблер дернулся. — Но там, кажется, не поэтому было больно, хотя я же не растянут был все же под такое... прости, я тебе что-то не то все время несу. Короче — прошло оно. После того раза — начисто. Я как проснулся. И видишь — у меня все наладилось. Я работаю, друзья у меня... Мэгги вот. Нормально все стало. Ты зря психуешь, понимаешь?

Стейблер молчал. Эвану стало ужасно неловко, и он уткнулся в свой стакан.

— Лучше бы напились, да? 

— Наверно, — тяжело ответил Стейблер. — Прости меня. 

— Я ж сказал...

— Нет. Прости меня. За все. И за психиатра. И за ту ночь, и за Фриско. Прости.

— Ты еще за Холта попроси прощения, — буркнул Эван. — Стейблер, ты вот все-таки... я же не бог, чтоб грехи отпускать. Ты мне ничего плохого не сделал. Ты мне помочь хотел   
— первый раз. Потом — там понятно, работа, тебе стало противно, но мне и самому было противно, и все по заслугам было. Блядь, а если бы вы Холта не взяли, и он бы дальше меня продолжал на Джонатана настраивать?! Это был мой выбор, понимаешь? Все время был мой выбор. У Фриско тоже. Я ж тебя правда хотел. А что оно так получилось — ну так блядь, одно дело мечты, другое практика. Если тебе это надо очень — я тебя прощаю, правда. Хотя я на самом деле благодарен. Хер знает, чтоб со мной дальше было, если б не ты... все время.

Стейблер ничего не ответил. Эван отвел глаза, снова сунул в рот соломинку. Лед в лимонаде растаял, и он был теперь разбавленным и не таким вкусным, как раньше. Небо совсем потемнело, слышался шум машин и чей-то смех за деревьями. 

— Что ж, тогда домой, да? — спросил Стейблер.

— Конечно. Ты где живешь? — спросил Эван.

— А в нашем же доме. Из практических соображений — за Антонио и Чикитой присмотреть.

— Ой бля-а-а, — протянул Эван. — Комната-то хоть какая? 

— Пятнадцатая.

— Ой бля-а-а... Слушай, я завтра к тебе зайду и посмотрю, что там можно с потолком сделать. Ис проводкой. Это же... 

— Пиздец.

— Ну именно! Я посмотрю.

— Слушай, да ладно тебе, Паркс. Я же не Фрэнк в самом деле. Сам могу сделать что надо — на днях займусь. А клопов там вроде нету.

— Сейчас нету, — мрачно ответил Эван.

— Ну, когда будут, ты ж меня спасешь?

— А то!

— Тогда договорились. — Стейблер протянул ему руку.

Проводку, сожранную тараканами, Эван ему все-таки привел в божеское состояние — а заодно еще раз проверил комнату, да и весь этаж на этих самых тараканов и клопов. Стены Стейблер заштукатурил и покрасил сам — в бледно-зеленый цвет, а на окно повесил оранжевые в желтых витых полосках жалюзи, которые закрыли оплавленный подоконник — прежний жилец спьяну пытался развести на этом подоконнике сигнальный огонь во имя мира во всем мире. Теперь комната выглядела так, словно тут то ли взорвалось солнце, то ли расцвел какой-то невиданный цветок. Эвану так понравилось, что он даже хотел сделать у себя такое же, и даже спросил Стейблера, где он взял жалюзи — потому что бегать и искать не было времени. Стейблер написал ему адрес, Эван сунул его в карман и благополучно забыл. Потом выстирал бумажку вместе со штанами и, отскребая бумажную труху от ткани, грустно подумал, что не судьба. Не судьба ему была соприкоснуться со Стейблером как-то так, чтобы это не обернулось катастрофой, хотя бы даже такой мелкой, как белые волокна бумаги на джинсах и любимом тонком свитере под горло, в которых он ходил на работу и бережно переодевал перед тем, как в очередной раз лезть в канализацию. Мысль пришла и ушла, оставив после себя только легкую горечь и какое-то мягкое, безнадежное тепло, под воздействием которого Эван все-таки забежал как-то в Уоллмарт и купил Стейблеру диванную подушку — в разноцветных полосах с идиотски улыбающейся жирафьей мордой посередине. Ничего более глупого нельзя было и придумать для сорокалетнего здорового мужика — но Стейблер принял подарок без недоумения, усмехнулся и сказал, что этот жираф наверняка растаман. Эван полдня потом вспоминал этого растамана, представляя себе косички, косяк и задумчивый перебор копытами по гитарным струнам — и тихо хрюкал от удовольствия и смеха.

Дни шли и шли — суматошные, похожие и непохожие один на другой. Фрэнк-таки подал на них иск за оскорбления и ненадлежащее исполнение обязанностей. Мэгги и Стейблер пошли вместе в суд и выиграли дело, причем Мэгги после этого смотрела на Стейблера с нескрываемым уважением и все время подначивала его насчет каких-то пророков. Стейблер отшучивался. Эван не вникал — но ему нравилось, как Мэгги смотрит на Стейблера. Ему казалось, что это правильно: Стейблер в их безумном хозяйстве был чем-то надежным, чем-то вроде якоря или бетонной опоры моста. После того, как он поселился здесь, порядка стало чуть больше, чем было — и это само по себе было божьей благодатью. Стейблер умел быть терпеливым — и умел быть страшным; Эвану казалось, что в первое он с удовольствием играет, а второе ему нравится гораздо больше. Во время этого второго его глаза щурились, а по губам пробегала тонкая улыбка. 

Скоро это выучили почти все, даже Антонио, который держал в строгости всех окрестных пушеров. После пары бесед со Стейблером на занимательные темы он, наглый и шумный, классический гангста из рэп-клипов — вдруг притих; к нему по-прежнему приходили и уходили не просто так, но теперь все делалось тайно, не напоказ, как раньше. Стейблер смотрел на это, зло щуря глаза; Эван знал, что он уже несколько раз ходил в полицию по поводу местных наркоторговцев, но это ни к чему не привело. Полицейские делали вид, что ничего не происходит, или отбрехивались формальными причинами. 

— Отстань от них, — сказала однажды Мэгги, когда Стейблер в очередной раз вернулся из участка и так шваркнул дверью, что аж подпрыгнула кружка на столе. — Они на зарплате и ничего не сделают. Кончится тем, что они тебя пристукнут, и всех делов.

— У кого на зарплате? — зло спросил Стейблер. — У этого хмыря Антонио? Хуево же у вас тут все, раз какой-то заморыш...

— Да нет. У того, на кого Антонио работает. 

— И на кого это?

— Не знаю. Но это крупный и очень неприятный мужик. Оставь это, Эллиот. Хватает того, что Антонио не устраивает показательных экзекуций должникам. Мы все равно найдем, за что его выселить.

— Пока мы будем искать...

— Блядь, Эллиот! Тут тебе не полиция, и не Нью-Йорк. У тебя ни защиты нет, ни связей, ничерта. Пристукнут тебя, если будешь лезть совсем уж куда не надо!

— Это как ты вчера к Чикитк, которая собиралась продать пьяную девчонку-соседку за семьдесят баксов? Она, кажется, обещала тебя убить.

— Убьет, будешь знать, кто, — пожала плечами Мэгги. — Считай, что я просто не вынесла несправедливости. Молодая шлюха сейчас стоит сотню в час. 

Эван прихлебывал сладкий кофе из кружки и смотрел на этих двоих — крупных, злых, насмешливых и упрямых — и думал о том, надо ли сказать Стейблеру, что парня, на которого работает Антонио, зовут Рамон Кастильо, и что с ним действительно лучше не связываться. Особенно Стейблеру — потому что Кастильо был одним из тех, кто, по слухам, работал на Фриско. Жаловаться на то, что сделал Стейблер, ему, конечно, не было резона — он пригреб к себе львиную долю наркотрафика, который шел через Фриско. Он вообще, по слухам, был мужик со странностями, любил птичек и хоровое пение католических псалмов, и не предпринимал ненужных и слишком частых усилий. Те, что были нужны — осуществлялись с такой страшной жестокостью, что этого хватало с лихвой и надолго. До Стейблера, которого ему следовало благодарить за свое нынешнее положение, ему пока что не было никакого дела. Но если Стейблер сам полезет на рожон — это совершенно точно плохо кончится.

В конце концов Эван сказал — на следующий день, когда Стейблер позвал его выпить. Или в парк. Или на бейсбол. Так и выдал — сразу три варианта, и почти не расстроился, когда Эван сказал «нет». То есть не расстроился, а просто будто тень легла на лицо — и пропала. Тогда-то Эван и выпалил:

— Мэгги права.

— В смысле? — поднял брови Стейблер.

— В смысле не лезь в это во все. С Антонио, с его бабой и со всем этим дерьмом. Оно и правда стало получше, как ты стал у нас работать — за полгода никому даже ухо не отрезали тут.

— А в других местах? 

— Что?

— В других, спрашиваю, отрезали? 

Эван глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять злость.

— Понятия не имею! Наверняка да, постояльцы наши, сам видишь, не миллионеры, и мозгов ничерта ни у кого нету, чтоб подальше держаться от всего этого дерьма. Но всем заправляет парень, который работал на Фриско. 

— Как зовут? — мгновенно спросил Стейблер.

— Рамон Кастильо.

— Не помню... Наверно, был слишком мелкой сошкой.

— Угу, был. А теперь крупная рыба. Анаконда.

— Анаконда — это змея, а не рыба, — заметил Стейблер.

— Да какая нахер разница! Ты бы видел, что он с людьми делает, когда припечет.

— А когда не припечет? 

— Тогда не делает. Если он тебя до сих пор не трогает, значит, ты его не очень довел и не сильно мешаешь. — Стейблер прищурился, и Эван понял, что сказал это зря. — Слушай. Я серьезно тебе говорю. У тебя же дети. Ты думаешь, он обломается их найти? 

— Это вряд ли, — сказал Стейблер спокойно. — Мои дети сейчас в Канаде. Вместе с моей женой и ее супругом. Он, кстати, тоже коп, и неплохой. Но ты прав — я ему позвоню на всякий пожарный. Так что, точно не хочешь вечером?

Эван посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Стейблер, — осторожно сказал он. — Я же говорил тебе. Мне ничего не надо, серьезно. Ни вины твоей, ничего.

— Это не вина, — ответил Стейблер.

— И исправлять тоже ничего не надо. Вообще не надо, понимаешь? Я в порядке. Ты неужели не видишь? Ну я да, я не играю на пианино теперь, и где я и где Джуллиард, и великим я не буду. Но знаешь — у меня есть мой дом, куда никто не придет без спросу, кроме управляющего, если я не заплачу вовремя. Работа есть, и на меня там иногда даже смотрят, как на бога. На тебя вот смотрели как на бога, Стейблер?

— Угу. Прямо без слов говорили — и чем ты только, сука, вечно занят!

Эван засмеялся

— Ну да, это да. Но мы вчера вот комнату Маккензи дали. Ты же знаешь Маккензи, да?

Стейблер кивнул. Еще бы он не знал: Маккензи часто приходил к ним, спрашивал, не надо ли чем помочь. Он был неплохим механиком до того, как сел на пятнадцать лет за разбой, который кончился убийством. Выйдя и оказавшись на улице, он сколотил какую-то бригаду из таких же, как он, бывших сидельцев, которым оказалось совершенно некуда податься. У них было что-то вроде коммуны, в которой они вместе зарабатывали деньги, чиня древние машины, холодильники и прочие штуки, которые могли себе позволить местные — слишком нищие, чтобы брать что-то новое даже в кредит. Это он учил Эвана обращаться с проводкой.

— А кореша его? — спросил Стейблер.

— Тут пока швах, но, может, можно будет что-то сделать. И короче — понимаешь, да?

— Понимаю, — ответил Стейблер. — Но это не вина и не исправить. Я просто подумал: вдруг тебе скучно вечером одному.

Он ушел. Эван потом долго думал о б этих его словах. А еще потом — забыл. Но в ту ночь ему приснилась целая куча народу, которая с криками волокла его на казнь. На помосте блестел смазанным острым концом длинный кол. Эван встал на колени сам, и палач в красной мантии стал забивать в него этот кол деревянной колотушкой. Эван орал и не слышал своего крика, потому что вокруг тоже орали; потом он стал подниматься вверх и сползать, сползать... Острие вышла из плеча, он услышал, как лопнула кожа под самым ухом. Он был уже мертв, ему было все равно — но тело не хотело умирать, и это было самое чудовищное, Эван ненавидел его за это, за то что оно не может просто опустеть прямо сейчас и кончиться. Палач стоял к нему широкой знакомой спиной и вытирал лицо снятым с головы колпаком. Когда Эван наконец проснулся, то сунул голову под кран, потом подрочил — оргазм вышел мгновенным, мучительным, сильным до истерики — и его отпустило. Он закрыл глаза и сказал себе забыть. 

Утром он не помнил — ни сна, ни разговора. Пожал руку Стейблеру при встрече, перекинулся с ним несколькими фразами и пошел работать.

Больше Стейблер никуда его не звал, да и Эван перестал заходить к нему. Не то чтобы он и раньше часто бывал в зеленой комнате с солнечным взрывом на месте окна — но теперь он даже не вспоминал о ней, как будто это была какая-то страна фей или еще какой-то туманный морок из детства. Реальность была намного круче и настойчивей, она вопила, наступала на ноги, воняла всякой дрянью; Эвану было невероятно хорошо с ней, с этой реальностью, в которой он был нужен, свободен и вечно занят. Мир, который он так долго видел за пеленой отрешенности, страха, музыки, решеток и студийных фонарей, мир, который ходил ходуном от толчков и истаивал в дурных снах — этот мир будто вышел к нему из-за полиэтиленовой пленки и оказался простым работягой в клетчатой рубахе, с грубыми руками и широкой улыбкой. Эван стал бегать по утрам и напевать в душе и за работой, чего отродясь за ним не водилось. Однажды его услышала Мэгги и сказала, что он мог бы сделать карьеру. Эван послала ее к черту и заявил, что с удовольствием споет ей на день рождения любую песню на выбор, если только она останется с ним наедине. «Будешь совращать?» — поинтересовалась Мэгги весело. «Смущаться!» — ответил он. «Тогда лучше не надо, я уже в таком возрасте, что вид смущающихся мальчиков не доводит до добра», — сказала она и дернула его за ухо. Эван на миг прикрыл глаза, пытаясь остановить это чувство полного, абсолютного, почти осязаемого счастья.

Наверное, поэтому — от этого своего вдруг открывшегося счастья жить — Эван пропустил тот момент, когда Антонио и Чикита покинули дом, причем Антонио в наручниках, а Чикиту Мэгги выставила в считанные часы, поймав на каком-то очередном нарушении распорядка. Он даже не сразу понял, чью комнату ему велели привести в порядок под двоих из бригады Маккензи. Который, кстати, совсем не был рад — ходил мрачнее тучи да бормотал себе что-то под нос. Несколько раз Эван видел его со Стейблером: старик что-то втолковывал ему, а Стейблер улыбался той своей нехорошей улыбкой. 

— Самоубийца херов! — в конце концов однажды рявкнул Маккензи и пошел прочь, оттолкнул Эвана плечом. 

Тот недоуменно посмотрел на Стейблера. Стейблер пожал широкими плечами. Вид у него был беззаботный, почти мальчишеский. 

Через двое суток, описывая в полицейском участке этот случай и то, каким в этот момент выглядел Стейблер, Эван поймал себя на том, что мучительно не хочет говорить копам эти слова, и выбрал нейтральное «нормальный».

— В смысле? — спросил маленький рыжий коп с толстыми вертлявыми пальцами. — Веселый, злой, грустный? 

— Ну... скорее веселый. — ответил Эван. — Как будто долго чего-то ждал, дождался и сейчас вот... будет что-то самое лучшее в жизни. Как подарок на Рождество... не знаю.

— Н-да... — протянул рыжий. — Может, он к бабе все же свалил, а? 

— А она ему два пальца отрезала?! — рявкнул Эван. — Офицер, они даже это кольцо с него не сняли, хотели, чтоб мы знали, наверное, кто и что!

— Кто «они»? 

— Кастильо! Со своими уродами!

— И кто такой этот Кастильо?

Эван устало вздохнул.

— Тут, офицер, два варианта. Либо вы у него на зарплате и вид делаете, что дурак, либо вы новенький.

— А ты знаешь, что тебе будет за оскорбление полицейского? — ласково поинтересовался рыжий.

— Знаю. — Эван подался вперед. — Слушайте, офицер, он же тоже был полицейский. Хороший полицейский, как в кино прямо. А его сейчас где-то на части режут. Мы вот вам фотки принесли, вы его видели. Хотите, чтоб он вам в кошмарах являлся? Или у вас нервы крепкие? 

Рыжий смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

— Спасите его, пожалуйста. — тихо сказал Эван.

— Пиши, — мрачно сказал рыжий. — все пиши. Когда последний раз видел, что делал... вспоминай все. И молись, чтобы все-таки у него баба была. Со странностями.

— Которая пальцы режет? Не бывает таких.

— Это ты баб не видел. 

Он писал, и шуршание ручки о бумагу отдавалось в ушах. Время уходило, утекало; Эван думал о Стейблере — каким он был, когда он видел его в последний раз, каким он был все это время, каким был вообще. И понял, что ничего не знает о нем, кроме того, что Стейблер рехнулся настолько, что бросил свою работу, дом и город и приехал сюда, в другой штат, чтобы работать в доме для нищих и бродяг за небольшое жалование и узкую комнату, в которой всегда пахло затхлостью и отравой для клопов. Настолько, что приезжал к нему ночью, без вещей, и спал в его кровати, и говорил о враче... рука Эвана дрогнула. Чего он хотел тогда? Чтобы Эван вылечился от своих предполагаемых расстройств и — что? Сдал его? Отправил его в тюрьму как насильника, лишил всего... зачем? Ради справедливости? А когда это не получилось...

Ручка треснула и разломилась пополам. 

Прошел день. Полицейские приходили в дом, допрашивали жильцов. Несколько раз говорили с Мэгги, которая нашла на стойке ресепшен плоскую коробку с двумя отрезанными пальцами, на одном из которых было обручальное кольцо. На этом пальце не было ногтя — Эван точно помнил, потому что Мэгги закричала и уронила коробку, пальцы упали на пол, один закатился под стойку, и он вытащил его оттуда. Полицейские спрашивали про Маккензи, но того нигде не было, как и его бригады. Эван сказал им, где импровизированная мастерская — и они ушли. Бледная как смерть Мэгги говорила по телефону с кем-то в комнате администратора. Эван подумал, что надо ехать домой — но при мысли об этом его охватил темный, дикий ужас. Он поднялся в комнату Стейблера и открыл дверь запасным ключом. 

Здесь была узкая кровать, шкаф из Икеи, низкий стол с кофейной чашкой, на которую были наклеены чьи-то лица. Эван взял ее, вгляделся. Одно лицо показалось ему знакомым — темноволосая женщина с хорошей улыбкой... Бенсон, вспомнил он. Ее звали Бенсон. Эван обхватил кружку ладонями, тело прошило холодом. 

— Господи, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

С кровати на него смотрел жираф и улыбался дурной растаманьей улыбкой.

Он провел ночь здесь, среди разбросанных после обыска вещей и пятен химикатов, в тяжелом полубеспамятстве, то засыпая, то просыпаясь от малейшего звука. Казалось, они царапают кожу, глаза, мозг. Утром Эван вскинулся и слетел вниз, в холл, и только не увидев на месте знакомую широкоплечую фигуру, понял, как сильно хотел чуда. 

День потянулся, как расплавленный сыр — бесконечный, тошнотворно-белесый. Снова приходили полицейские, искали Маккензи. Мэгги позвонила кому-то из тех, кто давал деньги на их благотворительную организацию, и договорилась о встрече. Обратно вернулась бледная, но бодрая, и сказала, что тот, кто играет на бильярде с мэром, наверняка может принести пользу не только деньгами. Эван только покачал головой. Шорох стоял у него в ушах, шорох и скрип, как будто осыпался вниз песчаный откос. 

К середине дня пришел рыжий коп, которому понадобилось дополнительно осмотреть комнату Стейблера, и страшно ругался, когда выяснил, что там ночевал Эван.

— Ты понимаешь, придурок, что ты влез на место преступления?! — орал он.

— Его не там убили, — ответил Эван спокойно, и коп поморщился.

— Его, возможно, не убили, — сказал он, сбавив тон. — а вот ты, если будешь мешать следствию, точно останешься без башки.

На этот раз Эван ночевал за стойкой, на месте Стейблера, вооружившись гаечным ключом. Ночь выдалась тихой, и в конце концов он окунулся в дрему, густую и серую, как разваренная овсянка.

Телефонный звонок прошелся по нему, как крупный наждак — Эван заорал от ужаса, неожиданности и боли, не понимая, откуда исходит звук. Потом схватил трубку и трясущимися руками нажал на кнопку.

— Алло?

— Полиция, детектив Хэймиш. С кем я говорю?

— Эван Паркс.

Губы свело, и он сам не разобрал, смог ли выговорить собственное имя, но детектив Хэймиш, видимо, услышал.

— А, это ты, вредитель. Нашли вашего Стейблера.

— Он... он...

— Живой. Сейчас в реанимации в центральном городском, тебя туда не пустят. Даже нас не пускают. Но если...

— Я сейчас, — забормотал Эван. — Я сейчас. Сейчас.

— Парень, успокойся. 

— Да. Да. 

Он нажал на отбой. Посмотрел на трубку, повертел ее в руках и вызвал такси.

Когда он приехал в госпиталь, детектив Хэймиш — рыжий — все еще был там, весь в пластырях. Рядом на стуле дремал Маккензи, и голова у него тряслась во сне. 

— Маккензи, ты что... — спросил было Эван, но Хэймиш дернул его за руку.

— Не трогай его. Пусть спит. 

Эван посмотрел на толстые пальцы в рыжих волосках, и у него подломились ноги. 

— Спасибо, — прохрипел он, падая на стул.

— Ему спасибо скажи. — Хэймиш кивнул на Маккензи. — И его приятелю-покойнику. 

— Как?..

— Это они его нашли, — сказал Хэймиш устало. Потер лицо руками и добавил задумчиво: — Меня теперь или пристрелят, или повысят. 

— Кто?

— Темная сторона силы, кто... Короче, этот твой Маккензи со своей компашкой искал Стейблера. Бездомных спрашивали, барыг, всех... Мстители хуевы, железные люди в рваных трико. Нашли эту развалину недалеко от обожаемой свалки. Блядь, сказал же я — не суйтесь туда! — Хэймиш саданул себя по колену кулаком. — Сказал же ясно, когда трубку взял в участке! Приехали — а они уже все сделали, суки. Один из мальчиков Кастильо с перерезанным горлом, второй без сознания, Стейблер твой весь в мясо и этот, супергерой, блядь... лежит в трех местах простреленный, как тут и был. 

Он весь сморщился и замолчал.

— А дальше? — спросил Эван тихо.  
— А дальше выслал я весь этот ЛедЗеппелин за скорой, и тут спящий пробудился. Шестерку Кастильо я имею в виду. Всю рожу мне разбил, сволочь... — Хэймиш снова сморщился. — Когда в скорую всех грузили, старик был живой, а пятнадцать минут назад врач вышел и сказал, что все. Макензи тут же и вырубился. Сразу. А я тебе позвонил. Сижу вот, жду...

— Чего? 

— А хуй его знает. Домой идти не хочется, детей перепугаю только зря. Я его во внутренний отдел отвез. Того, который остался живой. Посмотрел на твоего Стейблера — и отвез. И сказал, где меня искать, если надо. Напарнику, который хотел меня остановить, по роже дал. — Он усмехнулся. — Меня ведь и правда недавно сюда перевели, Паркс.

 

До врача Эван добрался относительно быстро. Смертельно усталый парень, на вид чуть старше его самого, сказал, что состояние у Стейблера тяжелое, что понадобится минимум одна операция, на которую требуется разрешение родственников, и спросил Эвана, не знает ли он таковых. Эван помотал головой и спросил:

— А какая операция?

— Отсечение стопы, — помолчав, сказал парень. — От нее все равно мало что осталось, а надо сохранить чувствительность, да и протез подобрать будет легче... Черт! — спохватился он. — Вообще-то это... найдите родственников, хоть кого-то, кто может дать разрешение на операцию. И вообще приехать.

— А как он? — холодея, спросил Эван 

— Я же сказал, что...

— А честно если? 

— Плохо. 

— А увидеть...

— Нельзя, — отрезал парень и ушел. 

Эван выбрался обратно в холл; Хэймиша там уже не было, а Маккензи все так же спал. Эван растолкал его и вызвал такси, в котором Маккензи опять мгновенно уснул. Эван доставил его до дома, потом добрался до своей квартиры и вырубился.

Наутро ничего не случилось. Стейблер был в реанимации, на наркотиках, и к нему не пускали даже полицейских — а Эвана и подавно. Мэгги съездила в больницу, поговорила с врачом и вернулась мрачнее тучи со словами: «Хорошая новость в том, что не повреждены внутренние органы и ничего не сломано. Его даже не били». Эван хотел было спросить про плохую — но вспомнил палец в своей руке и решил не спрашивать. Вместо этого залез в интернет и нашел там номер манхэттенского спецкорпуса.

Он не ожидал, что ему ответят сразу — и поэтому растерялся, когда после первого же гудка услышал мужского голос:

— Спецкорпус, полиция Нью-Йорка, детектив Одафин Тутуола.

— Здра... здравствуйте.

— Здравствуйте. У вас что-то случилось?

— Нет, я... я бы хотел...

— Сэр? — раздраженно и нетерпеливо ответили из трубки.

— Мне бы Бенсон. То есть — детектива Бенсон.

— Ее сейчас нет, но вы можете...

— Это из-за Стейблера, — выпалил Эван.

— Что? — помолчав, спросила трубка.

— Это ее напарник, Эллиот Стейблер, бывший напарник.

— Я знаю, — рявкнул непроизносимый детектив. — Что-то случилось?

— Да. Он в больнице, врачи ищут родственников, мы никого не знаем, и я подумал, что, может быть, детектив Бенсон. Поможет.

— Кто «мы» и насколько все плохо?  
— Хуже некуда, кажется, — ответил Эван. — А мы... мы вместе работаем. 

— Так, — выдохнул детектив. — Кто вы? Кого спрашивать и куда звонить?

Эван представился, дал номер своего мобильного, потом на всякий случай еще номер Мэгги и больницы — и Нью-Йорк отключился.

Оливия Бенсон прилетела на следующий день — с какой-то старушенцией. Эван как раз был в больнице, когда они пришли. Он сразу узнал женщину — красивую, сильную, спокойную; накрашена она не была, но Эван подумал, что ей это и не нужно. Она что-то спросила на регистратуре и ушла, оставив старуху в холле. Эван подошел ближе — и старуха тут же заявила, что он невероятно милый мальчик. Эван несмело улыбнулся. 

Бенсон пришла через пять минут; за это время старуха, которая оказалась матерью Эллиота Стейблера, была Эвану лучшим другом, а Эван совершенно уверился, что она несколько не в себе. Потом они ушли. Бенсон даже не посмотрела на Эвана. А он совершенно не расстроился — в кармане запиликал телефон и Мэгги мрачно сказала, что у них засорились туалеты на втором этаже.

Он сам не заметил, как прошел день и как жизнь вошла в колею. Будто ничего не случилось. То есть случилось — но перестало выламываться из общей картины и ужасать, а встроилось внутрь и стало частью будничной рутины. Каждое утро и каждый вечер Эван звонил теперь в больницу, в выходной прибегал сам, чтобы узнать, не изменилось ли что — а потом шел работать. Ответы на звонки постепенно менялись: пришел в себя, но не пускают, прооперирован, но к нему нельзя, состояние улучшилось, но посетителей не пускают, за исключением близких родственников. Эван кивал и шел работать или домой спать. 

Однажды он видел Оливию Бенсон, выходящую из больницы. Она дошла до ворот, остановилась и поправила волосы. Руки у нее тряслись, а губы были плотно сжаты. А мать Стейблера Эван больше не видел. В газетах писали об аресте наркоторговца, которому предъявлено обвинение в пытках и покушении на убийство, «пока речь идет об одном пострадавшем, но наш источник сообщает, что жертв было намного больше». Потом грянула чистка в полицейском департаменте города. Эван поймал себя на том, что поневоле ищет фотографии Хэймиша, но их не было. Зато в одной из статей о нем говорили, как о «честном полицейском, который решил бороться с чудовищной системой коррупции». Эван заулыбался и не стал читать дальше.

К Стейблеру их с Мэгги пустили через месяц. Стоя у дверей палаты, Эван поймал себя на том, что ему страшно, до ужаса страшно — вот как в фильмах ужасов, когда герои входят в гробницу или собственную кухню, а там спиной к ним стоит нечто и вот-вот обернется, показывая мертвое лицо со страшной ухмылкой чудовища. «Привет», — сказала Мэгги и отступила в сторону. «Привет» — услышал Эван хриплый знакомый голос и шагнул вперед, делая над собой усилие, чтобы не зажмуриться.

Стейблер был совершенно тем же, как и раньше — четкий профиль, встопорщенный ежик волос, тяжелые широкие плечи. Только ежик был серебристым, а плечо продолжалось рукой и не заканчивалось кистью, переходя в белый тупой колпачок из бинтов. От пояса он был укрыт тонким больничным одеялом, под которым с одной стороны торчал острый холм стопы, а с другой одеяло было ровным, как городской пустырь.

— Привет, — сказал Эван тихо. 

Стейблер повернулся к нему — медленно, как в фильмах ужасов. Эван не выдержал и закрыл глаза и тут же быстро открыл их, делая вид, что просто моргнул.

— Мне теперь только монеты не хватает, — заметил Стейблер и слабо улыбнулся. На его новом лице с оплавленной блестящей кожей, которая слева была похожа на губку с длинными порами или на лунный ландшафт, это было... было... Эван подошел ближе, осторожно, очень-очень осторожно коснулся переносицы, пальцами почти по воздуху провел границу, линию, отделяющую прежнее лицо Стейблера от того, что было у него теперь, запоминая очень четко, как эта линия рвется у подбородка и на лбу. Мэгги что-то сказала резко — он не услышал. Стейблер смотрел на него — прежними серыми глазами, живыми, теми, которые он помнил. Только немного мутными, туманными — Эван с ужасом подумал, что это безумие, потом вспомнил про обезболивающие, но ужас не ушел.

— Как? — спросил Эван. И Стейблер понял его правильно.

— Газовая горелка. Все — только горелка. Пальцы, нога. Маккензи вовремя пришел. Это вот, с лицом, был ритуал, завершающий все на сегодня. Он просто водил горелкой близко к лицу, почти не касался, проверял, на сколько ниже можно опустить. Но после ноги собирался заняться глазами. Обещал назавтра. Принесешь монету?

— Перчатку принесу с лезвиями, — ответил Эван.

— Эван, блядь! — рявкнула Мэгги.

— Ничего, Мэг, — сказал Стейблер слабо усмехнулся. — Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что тут никто не плачет. Простите, что я вас не пускал. 

— Еще бы, — мрачно сказала Мэгги. — Без лекарств очень болит? 

— Терпимо. Я даже вчера отказался от дозы. Потом передумал — все-таки пока еще не для меня такие подвиги. Что, Мэг, возьмешь меня назад? Я видишь, даже в постели теперь могу наводить ужас.

— Возьму, конечно, что не взять. Крюк тебе сделаем, как в «Питере Пэне». И железную ногу. Что мне, робокоп лишний, с нашей-то жизнью?

Стейблер тихо засмеялся. 

С тех пор они приходили почти каждый день. Эвану казалось, что Стейблера не тяготили эти визиты — наоборот, при их появлении он как будто выпрямлялся. Ради этого ощущения Эван держался и продолжал, продолжал приходить, каждый раз отсчитывая шаги до двери палаты, как до ядерного взрыва, готовясь удержать внутри приступ тупого ужаса и тошноты при виде искалеченного тела, изуродованного лица. Когда он чувствовал, что не сможет — он звонил Стейблеру на сотовый и пересказывал последние новости из жизни их дома. Он никогда не пропускал больше одного дня, понимая, что это может стать привычкой — и тогда... он не мог и не хотел думать об этом «тогда», скрывая его от себя, зарывая туда же, где гнездилась тошнота при виде расслоившейся сожженной щеки Стейблера. Он очень надеялся, что Стейблер не замечал этого. Что никто не замечал. 

Эта надежда умерла в тот момент, когда Мэгги однажды вечером позвала его к себе в офис, налила кружку заварного (она терпеть не могола пакеты) чаю и сказала:

— Я одно время очень хотела сказать Стейблеру что-то вроде «обидишь его — убью». Теперь я хочу сказать то же самое тебе. Что с тобой такое? 

— Ничего, — растерянно сказал Эван.

— Ладно. Ничего. Стейблер просил, чтоб ты больше не приходил. Просил через меня, что вообще-то пугает. Хотя меня уже все пугает, если честно.

— Почему? 

— Он полагает, что тебе тошно на него смотреть, и я, честно говоря, думаю, что он прав. Если бы меня так поломали, я бы тоже не хотела, чтобы ко мне ходили через «да о господи, я же видел Крюгера, я не сблюю».

— Мэгги!

— Что? — ласково спросила она. Глаза ее были жесткими. 

Эван почувствовал, что его голова вот-вот взорвется, а грудь вскроется, выпуская наружу кишки и склизкий комок сердца. Ему хотелось заорать, разбить что-нибудь. Мэгги смотрела на него, взгляд ее был тяжелее могильного камня, и Эван понял, что уже видел такой взгляд — в маленькой комнате, в ночь перед судом, и это воспоминание упало ему на плечи и размозжило его.

Он заговорил. Мэгги молчала, а он говорил — о Холте, о Джонатане, о бродячей своей жизни, о снах, в которых пианино было ласковым урчащим зверем и махало хвостом, подпрыгивая на четырех ножках, о других снах — слова хлынули наружу так быстро, что он не успел остановить их — о школе и щелях в полу дома, о Стейблере, который пришел к нему в дом, о Стейблере, который сидел в первом ряду в зале суда и поморщился брезгливо и зло, когда его оправдали. О тюрьме. О съемках. Об отвратительной своей, бестолковой, невыносимой любви, которая сидела в нем, как болезнь, и то застилала собой весь мир, то уходила вглубь, чтобы затаиться и вылезти потом, разрывая ребра, как какой-то чертов пришелец-симбионт. И о вине, которая разрасталась раковой опухолью и убивал все, что не дожрало это проклятое чудовище.

— Эван, — сказала Мэгги мягко. — Ты что — серьезно думаешь, что Стейблера бы остановило, если б вы, не знаю, вместе жили? 

— Я мог к нему по-человечески относиться! — закричал он. 

— Это все понятно — хотя у тебя было право реагировать как захочешь, а ты хотел вот так и по-другому бы не смог. Или смог? — Эван покачал головой. — Вот. Так ты мне не ответил. Ты серьезно думаешь, что человек, который, если я все правильно понимаю, с женой и четырьмя детьми, католик, правильный как хрен знает что, оказался здесь, который... который Стейблер. Ты думаешь, его бы остановило то, что вы вместе живете? Да если б ему так хотелось умереть, он бы в башку себе выстрелил, и все!

— А если... если нет? Если я мог его остановить и не остановил?!

 

— Знаешь, — устало сказала Мэгги. — есть простой способ все выяснить. Ты спроси его. Он не будет тебе врать, я думаю.

— Угу. Он там... а я тут со своими пиздостраданиями.

— У меня такое чувство, что твои пиздострадания ему сейчас как та газовая горелка. — Эван дернулся, а Мэгги пояснила безжалостно: — Хоть и не по коже, а один хуй. Спроси его и все. И потом...

— Что потом? Просто любить, да?!

— Именно. 

Он встал и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Вечером Эван позвонил Стейблеру. На третьем гудке он подумал было, что ему не ответят, — но Стейблер взял трубку, и они проболтали минут двадцать. А потом Эван сказал, что придет завтра утром.

— Не надо, — ответил Стейблер после паузы.

— Пожалуйста.

— Ладно.

Эван собирался приехать к четырем — но у них в доме разразилась очередная коммунальная катастрофа, отягощенная легким мордобоем. Так что в палате у Стейблера Эван обнаружил медсестру, которая делала ему укол.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Эван несмело. — Я хотел раньше, но опять все не слава богу получилось. 

— Да ничего, — ответил Стейблер. — Посидишь пять минут, скрасишь мне ожидание прихода. Садись, что ты стоишь-то.

Эван сел на стул у кровати, посмотрел на стены, на руки медсестры с короткими ногтями, на бормочущий телевизор и, когда дверь за медсестрой тихо закрылась — на изуродованное лицо с серыми глазами.

— Это ведь я виноват, да? — спросил он.

Стейблер помолчал, потом попросил:

— Ответь мне честно на вопрос, ладно? 

— Ладно, а ты на мой.

— Тебе тошно сюда приходить, потому что это вроде как твоя вина?

— Не тошно, а страшно, — поправил Эван. — да. Все думаю: вдруг я с тобой пошел бы правда. Выпить. Или еще что. И тогда ничего бы этого не было.   
— Понятно, — криво улыбнулся Стейблер. — Ты не очень обидишься, если я тебе скажу, что нихрена подобного?

— Честно?

— Слово робокопа.

— Совсем не обижусь, — выдохнул Эван. — Прости. Я не хотел тебе мозг ебать, просто вот...

— Ты, Эван, даже не представляешь, что такое ебать мозг, — вздохнул Стейблер. — Посидишь, пока я усну? 

— Конечно. Молчать или говорить что-нибудь?

— Даже и не знаю — вдруг ты себе в тишине еще какую-нибудь ерунду про меня придумаешь. 

— Прости, — снова сказал Эван. — Просто я ничего про тебя не знаю. Сам, конечно, виноват...

— Да вижу. Давай тогда я тебе что-нибудь расскажу, что ли... знаешь, я служил на флоте. Татуировки оттуда. Морпехи, самые крутые ребята в мире, и я среди них, представил?

— Да я как-то даже и не сомневался, — фыркнул Эван. Холодный ужас, который жил в нем все эти дни, отступил, и ему ужасно хотелось коснуться Стейблера, но он не решился и вместо этого поправил сползшее одеяло.

— Там был один парень, который был круче всех, кого я знал. Он служил третий год, а я был зеленым пацаном, который только пришел с гражданки. У меня не было старшего брата, и вот он был как раз... не знаю, опекал меня. Меня в жизни никто не опекал, веришь?

— Верю, — мрачно сказал Эван. — Я себе в детстве Годзиллу представлял старшим братом.

— Блядь.

— Угу. 

— В общем, я готов был молиться на него. Я никогда ничего подобного не испытывал, какое-то полуобожание. У меня была Библия и устав, но я старался быть лучшим, потому что был он. Остальное бесплатно прилагалось. Я прослужил так год, а потом...

Стейблер замолчал, закрыл глаза. Эван не утерпел — тронул, почти погладил его плечо. И Стейблер заговорил снова:

— Была увольнительная. Нас было человек шесть, мы на берегу пили, клеились к девчонкам — все как обычно. И не то чтобы мы были в дым — так, средней степени, когда кружится голова и тянет на подвиги, и весь мир кажется охуенно прекрасным. Я не помню, в какой момент мы с ним остались вдвоем. Все остальные рассосались, наверное, по мотелям... а мы почему-то так никого себе и не подцепили. И вот мы стоим на улице, в каком-то глухом тупике, и я спрашиваю — Майк, как мы тут оказались вообще? А он вместо ответа — прижимает меня к стене и целует в губы. И мне понравилось. Я стоял там с ним, целовался со здоровым парнем, который терся об меня вставшим членом, и мне было хорошо. Потом.... — Стейблер не открывал глаз, речь его замедлялась; это надо было прервать, но Эван вместо этого снова погладил Стейблера по плечу. — Потом он встал передо мной на колени. Опустился прямо на тротуар, там мусорные баки какие-то были, а он стоит передо мной на коленях, расстегивает мне брюки. Меня как огнем обожгло, или холодом, я не знаю, я стал вырываться — а он поднял глаза и говорит: «Эл, дай мне, пожалуйста, Эл, пожалуйста, закрой глаза, просто закрой, не бойся». И я послушал его. А он мне отсосал. У меня никогда такого не было, просто никогда. И вот я стою там со спущенными штанами, глаза закрыты. Потом я их открываю и снова вижу его. Майка. Он смотрел на меня. Знаешь, как... как на распятие. Надежда и обожание, и мольба. И тут меня снова окатило. Я осознал, понял все, что случилось, и где я, что Майк... А он потерся об меня щекой и говорит: «Видишь, Эл, как хорошо. Если хочешь, я могу еще — ты просто закрой глаза, и тебе будет все равно, чьи это руки или губы».

Эван понял, что сейчас задохнется. Стейблер дернул рукой в белом колпаке бинта, пытаясь нашарить его руку. Эван перехватил ее и осторожно положил запястье на запястье. 

— Я ударил его и убежал, — уже совсем сонно сказал Стейблер. — По дороге ко мне пристали какие-то... я их избил, меня доставили в участок. Потом гауптвахта. И когда я вышел — Майка уже не было. Попросил о переводе. Я очень, очень постарался, чтобы про это забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Всю эту... мерзость... видишь, теперь ты все про меня знаешь...

— Ага, — тихо сказал Эван и поднял голову. Стейблер спал. Он поднялся и провел рукой, касаясь воздуха рядом со щекой, рядом с неровной, оплавленной, изрытой огнем плотью. Кончики пальцев проваливались в каверну, выбирались на гладкую поверхность. Замерли. Он будто касался луны. Будто она, огромная и далекая, почти опустилась к нему на пальцы — и теперь мир заливал океан, а она мирно дышала в полуметре от его лица, предоставив воде течь, а небесам падать. 

Следующую неделю Эван провел как во сне. Как в те времена, когда его будто окутывал туманный кокон, и ничто не могло проникнуть сквозь него. Не то чтобы он стал рассеян или забывчив. Но весь день для него сводился теперь к тому моменту, когда он открывал двери палаты, ступая на неверную поверхность луны, и Стейблер поворачивался к нему и спрашивал, как дела. Эван подробно рассказывал ему обо всем, что происходило в их доме, и по дороге сюда, на земле и в небе. Он больше ничего не забывал — его разум стал цепок, хватая и втягивая в себя мельчайшие подробности того, что могло быть интересно Стейблеру. А ему было интересно почти все — облака и камни, покрашенные скамьи в парке и выбитые стекла, засорившаяся канализация и запой Маккензи, начавшийся так же внезапно, как прекратившийся. Эван рассказывал про то, как Маккензи нашел третьего работника на место старого Джози, которого застрелил подручный Кастильо, и про то, что вчера выпал снег, и про то, что миссис Кеплашек опять приволокла в дом мешок земли, чтобы посадить во все чашки и тарелки одуванчики и подорожник.

— Хорошо хоть не марихуану, — заметил Стейблер. — С другой стороны, марихуана бы хоть выросла.

Эван засмеялся.  
— Слава богу, она хоть в этом году в унитазе ничего не выращивает, а то намучился я в прошлый раз. Как дело к зиме, так каждый раз одно и то же. 

Стейблер потянулся, чтоб потрепать его по руке, потом сообразил, что ему нечем, и откинулся назад. Эван, который знал это движение уже наизусть, сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. 

Стейблер тоже рассказывал — почти обо всем на свете. Его рассказы никогда не касались настоящего или недавнего прошлого: семьи, работы в полиции, истории с Кастильо, больничных процедур. Но зато теперь Эван знал Нью-Йорк шестидесятых и семидесятых, устройство боевого корабля, содержание «полной выкладки», музыку в полутемных барах во времена, когда там еще можно было курить...

— А ты курил? 

— В школе, вернее, за ней, с двумя пацанами из класса. Нас, конечно, поймали, и отец дал мне такую взбучку, что до сих пор тошнит от запаха табака. А ты курил?

— Нет. Я и в футбол-то не играл, пианино же. Боялся повредить руки. Спрашивается, зачем себе детство портил!

Стейблер болезненно нахмурился, и Эван покачал головой:

— Слушай, не надо. Это все... давно было. И кончилось. Просто пустой шкаф. Без скелетов. Ладно?

Стейблер кивнул и опять потянулся к нему — и опять опомнился.

— Все время забываю, что ее нет! 

Эван покосился на культю.

— Ты протез будешь ставить?

— Естественно. Я даже уже консультировался. Но, судя по ценам, я себе смогу поставить действительно только крюк — на больше у меня не хватит.

— Погоди, — перебил Эван. — У тебя что, страховка не покрывает?

— У меня ее и нет.

— Не может быть, — сказал Эван твердо. — У нас у всех есть, тем более что нас всех четыре человека фактически. 

— Ну, мне казалось, что нет. 

Эван посмотрел на Стейблера как на умалишенного, и покачал головой.

— Как можно... нет, подожди, я у Мэгги спрошу.

Он быстро набрал номер, задал вопрос и услышал ошарашенное молчание.

— Мэгги?

— Естественно, у него есть страховка, — рявкнула Мэгги, да так, что у Эвана в ухе зазвенело. — Я же давала ему подписывать документы! Его что, все-таки по голове били?

— Наверное, — ответил Эван и покосился на Стейблера, который изучал выключенный телевизор. — А протезирование...

— Эван, — мрачно сказала Мэгги, — ты свою-то страховку читал? Там нету рака, простуды и прочей такой херни, хотя она, конечно, и не херня, но будем оптимистами. Зато есть отравление трупным ядом, например, и инфекции от черной плесени. И инфаркт. Протезирование тоже есть — частично. Мало ли, вдруг кто укусит руку, кормящую его, и сразу по локоть.

Эван заржал, сказал «спасибо» и положил трубку.

— Мэгги сказала, что в подворотне без медицинской помощи ты умрешь от рака и гриппа. А искусственную ногу вполне можешь себе позволить. 

Из больницы Эллиот вышел с пустым рукавом пальто и сильно хромая. Протез, который ему поставили, был ровно тем, который он сейчас мог себе позволить; Эван все приглядывался, следя, чтобы Стейблер не споткнулся. Но тот шел вполне уверенно, только очень сильно сжимал трость левой рукой. На лестнице Эван не выдержал и тронул его за плечо. Стейблер посмотрел на него, хмыкнул и сунул культю ему в сгиб локтя. 

На улице их ждало розоватое низкое небо, мелкий мокрый снег и такси. Когда Эван назвал адрес, Стейблер нахмурился.

— Это же твой дом.

— Угу, — отозвался Эван. 

— Ты что, усыновить меня решил? У меня вроде собственное жилье есть... или нету уже? да?

— Есть, — неловко пожал плечами Эван. — Только тут видишь, такая история, что эта комната, она... мы вчера приняли жиличку одну, она беременная. На улице жила, а шестой месяц. А девать ее было некуда, ну и...

— Понятно, — усмехнулся Стейблер. 

— Не обижаешься?

— Нет, конечно. Странно, что вы меня раньше-то не выселили: я же плату не вносил.

— Слушай...

— У тебя душ нормально работает?

— Ага, — мрачно буркнул Эван.

Рядом молчали. Он поднял глаза на Стейблера и увидел, что он улыбается. Смотрит на него своими серо-синими не изменившимися глазами и улыбается. Эван моргнул — такой горячей показалась ему эта улыбка и взгляд; будто и лицо-то Стейблера вот... оплыло от этого почти невозможного тепла, и Эван сам расплавился от них — по щекам текло, горячо и едко. Стейблер обнял его и пригреб к себе — и Эван, ткнувшись ему в грудь лицом, всхлипнул, как маленький.

—Ну что ты, в самом деле, — пробурчал Стейблер и обнял его крепче.

— Я не знал, как тебе сказать. Вдруг ты подумаешь, что мы тебя бросили или что... или жить со мной не захочешь.

— Глупый ты у меня, — сказал Стейблер тихо, и Эван обхватил его руками, вжался в свитер под расстегнутой курткой, пахнущий чистотой и остатками больницы.

— Я вещи твои все перевез, — сказал он в синий вязаный узор. — Все до единой, кроме того, что полиция взяла, но там, по-моему, не очень много. Жалюзи твои в спальне повесил. Тебе понравится.

— Конечно, понравится, — ответил Стейблер. 

За окном плыли глазастые любопытные дома, машины подслеповато моргали огромными китовьими глазами. Дворники, скрипя, раздвигали накатывающие волны снега и разноцветного тусклого света фонарей, вывесок и фар. Машина, покачиваясь, шла вперед, урча мотором. Эван чувствовал, как Стейблер покачивается в кольце его рук — и как сам он качается в его объятиях, будто они были соединенными близнецами, или двумя странными колыбелями, лежачей восьмеркой бесконечности, в которой вот-вот произойдет Большой взрыв и что-то родится... Машина затормозила возле его дома. Он помог Стейблеру выйти и подняться на крыльцо.

Стейблер поцеловал его в лифте — коротко, чуть коснувшись. Эван даже губ его не почувствовал — только дыхание, пахнувшее мятной пастой, и не успел ответить, даже понять толком ничего не успел. Дверцы разошлись. Они вышли из лифта. Эван открыл дверь, первым прошел внутрь, включил свет. Стейблер прошел следом. Щелкнул замок — и тишина объяла их, как вода, не давая дышать. Эван быстро скинул ботинки, снял пухлую куртку, повесил на крючок. Вошел в комнату, слушая, как за спиной возится Стейблер — и запоздало сообразил, что ему, может, надо помочь. 

— Ты как? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь, и услышал шаги за спиной и постукивание трости о пол.

— Отлично, — сказали рядом с ухом. 

Эван щелкнул выключателем.

— Вот.

Когда он повесил жалюзи, они оказались чудовищно яркими. На их фоне все остальное — стены, двери, обшарпанный пол — выглядели как серая застиранная простынь. Так и казалось, что отовсюду вот-вот полезут стаи вшей, клопов и еще черт знает чего. Так что Эван договорился с хозяином и в счет оплаты перестелил линолеум. Стены были спокойного кремового цвета, только та, где стоял диван — была шоколадной, с дурацкими цветными картинками, которые Эван рисовал прямо на кусках обоев. Стейблер долго рассматривал одну — перепутанные разноцветные линии, уходящие в лимонно-оранжевый свет.

— Здорово, — сказал он в конце концов, и Эван слегка перевел дух. — Где взял?

— Сам нарисовал, — ответил Эван, и Стейблер присвистнул и повторил:

— Здорово. Ты только на кухне такие не вешай. А то смотрю я на это и прямо хочется...

— Жрать?

— Да, — кивнул Стейблер. — Жрать, танцевать, делать что-нибудь осмысленное. Жить хочется, в общем. Я не знал, что ты так можешь. 

— Да я и сам не знал, — улыбнулся Эван. — Просто я повесил жалюзи, а остальное как-то само вышло. Кстати, я бы тоже не подумал, что ты можешь что-то такое купить. 

—А я и не покупал, — ответил Стейблер и, уже откровенно смеясь обалдевшему Эвану, пояснил: — Это Мэгги подарила. Сказала что-то про то, что яркие цвета помогают от депрессии. Я ей сказал, что у меня нет никакой депрессии — а она пообещала, что будет. Что самое обидное — обманула! Чего только нету теперь, кроме депрессии.

Эван засмеялся и махнул рукой в сторону закрытой двери.

— Там спальня. Я решил, что она пусть будет твоя. 

— Тогда хочу посмотреть прямо сейчас, — сказал Стейблер.

— Легко.

Комната была узкой и вытянутой, как вагон, но Эван покрасил стены в зеленый с аквамариновыми полосами, и она, будто раздавшись вширь, стала похожа на каюту комфортабельного, но тесноватого корабля, где гостям предлагают лучшее, что есть — в пределах железной обшивки. Эван в жизни не видел кораблей, но Стейблер много рассказывал ему — правда, в основном про военные — и Эвану очень хотелось, чтобы Стейблеру понравилось тут, в этой его аквамариновой полосатой комнате с широкой кроватью и угловым шкафом, который Эван долго тер полиролем и поменял ручки — на витые, похожие, как ему казалось, на те, которые могли быть на корабле. Римская штора на окне и постель были зелеными — но сейчас казались почти черными, в последнем свете тусклого зимнего дня. Эван зажег круглый белый светильник у кровати.

— Нравится? 

Стейблер помолчал. 

— Я в прошлый раз даже не понял, что тут есть спальня, — сказал он в конце концов.

— Это потому что я дурак, — ответил Эван. — Я даже не сообразил тогда, что тебя надо отдельно положить. Но я просто... короче, как с ума сошел, когда тебя увидел. 

Стейблер прошел к кровати, взял с покрывала подушку — маленькую, пеструю, с лицом жирафа-растамана. Повертел в руках. 

— Нравится? — снова спросил Эван. 

— Давай поговорим, — сказал Стейблер, не оборачиваясь. 

Эван, глядя на широкую спину с чуть согнутыми плечами, шагнул вперед. Ближе. Еще чуть-чуть, немного. Тишина захлестывала, и полосы на стенах колыхались, будто взаправдашние волны. Эван сел на кровать. Стейблер опустился рядом, не выпуская из рук подушки. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он спокойно, и Эван вскинул голову, открыл рот. — Подожди. Не надо. Дай я скажу. Я сам не понял, как это вышло. Я понял, когда. Вот сейчас. Прямо сейчас, когда ты привел меня сюда и спрашиваешь, нравится мне или нет. Это жалко, конечно, выглядит. И не слишком здорово. Но я, кажется, весь такой — и не теперь, а уже очень-очень давно. Может, потому все у нас так с тобой и получилось. Потому что я никогда бы не сумел так вложиться, чтобы другому было хорошо просто потому, что я для него что-то значу. Я дал бы денег. Адрес врача — как тогда тебе предлагал. Адрес приюта. Мог бы, наверное — как с Майком в переулке; странно, что я его не ударил, мне очень хотелось. Я бы прикидывал, сколько все это стоит, и что я должен сделать взамен — и в конечном итоге ничего бы не взял из того, что мне предлагали. Потому что я не умею брать. Отдать могу. А принять — нет. Так что неудивительно, что меня именно сейчас озарило — когда ты стоишь посреди всего этого и спрашиваешь, а я очень хочу попросить. Но милостыня мне ни к чему и даром ничего не нужно. А отдать взамен и раньше-то было особо нечего. 

— Ты же сказал, что меня любишь, — выдохнул Эван, который почти ничего не понял из, вероятно, очень логичной речи Стейблера.

— Люблю.

— Еще раз скажи. 

— Люблю тебя.

— И в лифте не просто так поцеловал?

— Нет.

— И еще бы мог?

— Да. Но...

— Докажи.

Стейблер притянул его к себе и поцеловал — сильно и жестко, но все равно как-то как в лифте: его твердые губы были осторожными, и когда Эван ответил ему, будто дрогнули и отступили, а Эван погнался следом, вне себя от отчаяния и страха, что его оставили одного, опять одного...

— Прости, — пробормотал Стейблер. — Я не хотел.  
И тогда Эван, выйдя из последнего терпения и дурея от бешенства и счастья, заорал:

— Да мать же твою, господи, Стейблер, выебешь меня как сможешь, или как я тебя, или что захочешь, а если хочешь спать на диване, то давай, блядь, я чуть не ебнулся без тебя, а с тобой точно двинусь!

— Ты меня еще любишь? — быстро спросил Стейблер.

— Ну!

— О господи...

И Стейблер снова притянул его к себе — но теперь его поцелуи были жадными и беспорядочными, и Эван подставлял под них лицо, как под летний ливень, и, кажется, смеялся, и пытался отвечать — но в конце концов бросил эту затею и стал просто гладить Стейблера по плечам.

Он чувствовал тело Стейблера через свитер — твердое, горячее, невозможно желанное. Это было невыносимо — ощущать и не касаться, так что в конце концов он прихватил губы Стейблера своими, останавливая его безумные поцелуи, и запустил ладони ему под одежду. Стейблер выдохнул ему в рот, ухватил за затылок, вжал в себя. Его язык оказался у Эвана во рту, пальцы Эвана — на его сосках, на неровной коже у ключиц. Стейблер застонал низко, дернулся всем телом; Эван почувствовал, как в спину ему давит что-то, все сильнее и сильнее и не сразу понял, что — а потом Стейблер резко отстранился. Ладони Эвана соскользнули с его плеч.

— Блядь, — пробормотал Стейблер.

— Ты что? — спросил Эван, холодея. — Передумал? Или я... я не так что-то сделал?

— Нет. Нет. Господи, блядь... — он стукнул кулаком по кровати.

Кулаком, которого не было. 

Эван тихо вздохнул и взял его за руку — ту, что только что давила ему в спину, желая прижать, погладить, подтащить ближе. Руку, кончавшуюся у самого манжета свитера.

— Эл, — тихо сказал Эван. Стейблер вздрогнул и посмотрел на него — серо-синие глаза, прежние глаза на изрытом лице, и прежний край тонких губ справа, и прямая линия переносицы... — Можно же мне, да? Эл? Или ты так не любишь?

— Люблю, — ответил Стейблер.

— Ага. А я знаешь... я вот люблю грязные слова. Ну, в постели. Потому что «малыш» и все такое — это сразу... ну, Холт. А в тюрьме меня звали куколка. Там был так чувак — зверь зверем, но страшно любил сюскать и придумывать вот такую херню. И вот ты представь... хотя не, не надо лучше. В общем, когда что-то грубое — то мне нравится. А ласково — нет.

— Понял, — сказал Стейблер после паузы. Руки он не отнял. — А еще что?

— Римминг. Это когда... — он вдруг смутился и замолчал.

— Я знаю. Только не умею, конечно.

— Вот я сейчас прямо хочу властно распрямиться и сказать — научишься! 

Стейблер фыркнул.

— Да куда ж я денусь! Учитывая масштаб катастрофы.

— Если ты сейчас про свой член, то это ты просто ничерта не понимаешь. Он клевый. Просто ты с ним тоже обращаться не умеешь... ну, в этом смысле... чтоб вот... И вообще бывает хуже!

— Я польщен.

— Не, я тебе серьезно говорю! Он у тебя хотя бы не четырнадцать дюймов! И красивый. Ты сам не представляешь, наверно, как с тобой может быть хорошо! И это ведь ничего, что я дохрена членов видел, да? И что ты меня тоже видел, когда вот... ничего? И это, с Джонатаном... что я...

— Эван.

— Что меня даже не наказали за это...

— Эван. — Стейблер отнял у него руку и задрал рукав. — Это ничего? И то, что я рассказал тебе про Майка? И что я не ходил на исповедь со времен Фриско, потому что это не к исповеднику надо? И что я пообещал тебе защиту и бросил? 

— Эл.

— Или что я приполз к тебе только после того, как вокруг меня все посыпалось, когда ты стал мне нужен — а когда я был нужен тебе, мне было наплевать. Ничего?

— Ничего, — ответил Эван.

— И я — ничего.

Эван кивнул и потащил через голову худи вместе с футболкой. Стейблер улыбнулся слабо. Голый по пояс, Эван встал, склонился над ним и подцепил его одежду. Стейблер поднял руки и, когда свитер с майкой упал на пол, поцеловал Эвана в живот, скользнул языком по коже — щекотно. Эван хихикнул и дернулся. Стейблер засмеялся вдруг, хрипло и легко, обхватил его поперек и уронил на себя. 

И все оказалось просто. Совсем просто и хорошо. Когда Стейблер потянулся не той рукой, потому что она была ближе — Эван перекатился через него на другую сторону, а Стейблер охнул и укусил его за ухо. Когда Эван замешкался, стянув со Стейблера трусы и часто дыша на разбухший член — Стейблер надавил ему на затылок. Когда Эван потянулся поцеловать его распухшими губами в плечо, Стейблер перехватил его, потянул наверх, впился в губы, вылизывая рот — а потом развернул спиной к себе, сжал его член в своем кулаке и стал дрочить, медленно и мучительно, шепча на ухо непристойности. Эван сперва терпел, потом стал умолять — Стейблер чуть ускорился и все говорил и говорил — хвалил Эвана за то, какая он потрясающая соска, говорил, что у него наверняка очень жадная задница и сказал, что сейчас подробно опишет, что именно будет с ним делать в ближайшие тридцать лет. 

На этом Эван и не выдержал. 

— Охренеть сказка на ночь, — выдохнул он, когда его перестало трясти, и Стейблер поцеловал его в плечо. 

— Да какое «на ночь»! Я же сказал — тридцатьлет минимум.

— Мне неловко напоминать, но через тридцать лет тебе будет сколько, семьдесят?

— Ничего, с тобой у меня и в девяносто встанет. 

Эван закрыл глаза, поерзал — не столько устраиваясь удобнее, сколько для того, чтобы спиной чувствовать грудь Стейблера. 

— Слушай, а ведь так не бывает же, — сказал он тихо. — Не может так быть.

— Угу, — ответил Стейблер так же тихо. — Я уже тоже и не надеялся.

На другой день Эван пошел на работу и весь день был как шальной. Мэгги ничего не спрашивала, только хмыкнула понимающе и невинно поинтересовалась, не нужна ли Эвану двуспальная кровать по дешевке. Эван мгновенно ответил, что нужна. Мэгги снова хмыкнула и сказала, что вообще-то она просто так, пошутила — но теперь придется искать такое счастье, потому что грех обманывать людей с горящими глазами. Эван смутился и все оставшееся время вел себя очень тихо. Его вдруг охватил страх, что своей неуместной радостью он все как-то спугнет или испортит, что все кончится вчерашним днем, полным какого-то немыслимого, дикого счастья. «Так не бывает» — думал он, прикручивая новый кран в душевой взамен выломанного. Так не бывает. Он придет вечером домой — а там никого не будет. Или Стейблер скажет ему, что это все был эффект от наркотиков и какая-нибудь там зависимость. Чем дальше катился день, тем сильнее были эти мысли, тем страшнее становилось. Эван было хотел позвонить Стейблеру и удостовериться, что все в порядке — но не смог. Когда в конце дня Стейблер позвонил ему сам, Эван едва не умер от ужаса, услышав его голос. И потребовал:

— Скажи мне, что вчера ничего не приснилось.

— Я как раз хотел об этом поговорить, — задумчиво сказала Стейблер. Эван облился холодным потом. — Хотел тебе рассказать, что мне вчера снился дивный эротический сон.

— Мне тоже, — выдохнул Эван. — Дивный. Эротический. Про Фредди Крюгера. 

Стейблер засмеялся.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он мягко. 

Эван закивал и, спохватившись, добавил словами:

— Ага. Только я все еще думаю, что так не бывает.

— Чтобы у человека встало сразу после больницы — вообще не бывает, — согласился Стейблер. — А все ты виноват. 

И положил трубку. Эван засмеялся и пошел к Мэгги.

— Я все сделал. Можно, я домой? 

— Иди уже, — буркнула Мэгги. — У тебя вид просто непристойно счастливый, так бы и посадила счетами заниматься!

— А я не умею, — заметил Эван. 

— А я научу! Ладно, иди... погоди — спроси Эллиота, когда он сможет выйти.

Эван, конечно, не спросил — некогда было. Сначала они ели пиццу, потом смотрели полицейское шоу по телевизору, обнявшись, а потом Эван уснул у Стейблера на коленях.

— Даже не поцеловались ни разу, — буркнул он утром, обнаружив себя в кровати в спальне в полном одиночестве. И побрел к Стейблеру, который обнаружился на разложенном диване. Залез к нему под одеяло и посопел в спину. Стейблер сонно застонал, повернулся к нему и стал целовать и гладить по бедрам. Эван стянул с них обоих трусы, прижался крепче, потом не выдержал и нырнул под одеяло. Член у Стейблера был липкий, остро пахло мускусом; Эван лизнул по всей длине, втянул в рот, обвел языком. Стейблер хрипло стонал, направлял его, гладил по голове. А когда кончил, и Эван, задыхаясь, вылез наружу, в утренний свет — откинул одеяло в сторону и сказал:

— А теперь дай мне в рот?

И Эван кончил ему на ногу. От этих слов. И смущенно прятался у Стейблера под мышкой, а тот бурчал, что вот вечно так, только соберешься опробовать новый опыт... и гладил Эвана по спине.

 

Если бы Эвана спросили, как он может описать свою нынешнюю жизнь, он ответил бы — тягучее счастье. Оно было бесконечным и сладким, как ириска в детстве. Оно растягивалось до бесконечности, сжималось в точку и снова расширялось, растягивая время и пространство. Внешне все было почти таким же, как раньше. Стейблер вышел на работу. Одновременно он ходил на какой-то курс реабилитации для ампутантов, но быстро бросил. Эван осторожно спросил, почему, и получил в ответ, что все самое полезное — как обращаться с протезом и избавляться от фантомных болей — Стейблер оттуда уже вынес, а учиться тому, как теперь не стесняться своего тела, при живом Эване было по меньшей мере глупо, «я сам кого хочешь могу научить». 

Эван вздохнул с облегчением. Его все еще мучили приступы вины, когда он смотрел на изуродованное тело — и понимал, что любит его так сильно, как возможно, не любил, когда оно было здоровым. Стейблер в конце концов что-то такое почуял, потому что однажды, ни с того ни с сего, сказал: «Просто теперь я твой». Эван задохнулся от этих слов, от всего, что заключалось в них и что они значили. И еще от того, как Стейблер перевернулся на живот и слегка раздвинул ноги. Эван, все еще чувствуя вкус его спермы во рту, облизнул губы, тронул кончиками пальцев обнаженное красивое тело. «Ты что?» — спросил он. «Хочу быть твоим первым мужчиной, — невозмутимо ответил Стейблер. — Разве непонятно?»  
Эван почти не помнил, как это было. Помнил, как у него тряслись руки, и еще — как было жарко, ужасно жарко и тесно, и сильный, едкий запах пота, и дикое, почти звериное наслаждение, в котором не было никакой нежности — зато была огромная благодарность. Он двигался какими-то бешеными рывками, стискивая руками горячее скользкое тело, и чувствовал, как его собственное разрывается от любви. 

— Я тебе больно сделал? — спросил он потом. Хотелось плакать. Хотелось целовать и гладить, говорить какие-то слова, те, которые казались безнадежно испорченными, засаленными и грязными — а на самом деле вдруг словно очистились, выгорели для единственного человека на земле. 

— Зато в другой раз будет приятно, — серьезно ответил Стейблер, и они засмеялись, обнявшись. 

Эван несколько раз просил, чтобы Стейблер взял его, но тот говорил, что они еще не готовы. Это была такая игра, атрибуты для которой лежали в коробке из-под обуви. Они складывали сюда пробки с все больше расширяющимися наконечниками, фаллоимитаторы все большего диаметра, смазку... однажды Эван в конце концов не выдержал, толкнул Стейблера на кровать и сам наделся на его член — медленно, медленно, глядя ему в глаза. 

— Господи, — прошептал он, когда понял, что двигаться больше некуда. — Какой же ты охуенный.

Стейблер сжал его ягодицу. Второй Эван чувствовал гладкость культи. Он приподнялся — и опустился, чуть качнувшись вперед. Потом еще. И еще. 

— Смотри на меня, — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста, Эл. Смотри.

Когда Стейблер кончал, его глаза расширились, лицо исказилось; умирая от напряжения и тяжелой, до тряски, нежности, Эван двигался и двигался, слыша хриплое — Эван, Эван...

В этот миг что-то ушло навсегда. Эван не знал, что именно — но это было так, будто они навсегда заперли какую-то дверь. В их ласках и разговорах, в поцелуях и смехе больше не было страха. Однажды они поссорились. Стейблер страшно орал минут пять и ушел в ванную, хлопнув дверью. Эван трясущимися от бешенства руками застегивал куртку (это было утро и ему надо было бежать на смену) — когда Стейблер, весь мокрый, вылез обратно в коридор, посмотрел на него задумчиво и сказал: «Слушай, а ведь я уже не помню, когда последний раз орал на кого-нибудь». Эван полез обниматься, но Эллиот шагнул назад и рявкнул: «Куда, я весь мокрый!» Эван окончательно обозлился и ушел. Когда Стейблер тоже явился на работу, то обнаружил в столе рисунок — мокрый злобный пес на пне под дубом и ушастый заяц, показывающий ему язык.

Сперва Эван считал дни, которые они были вместе — запоминая на всякий случай, отслеживая каждую мелочь. Потом перестал. Чудо стало рутиной, ежедневной простой жизнью, от которой больше не перехватывало горло. Эван понял, что до этого не знал, что такое дышать. Прежняя жизнь казалась шатким табуретом, прежнее счастье — петлей вокруг горла, и на всей этой конструкции было страшно пошевелиться. Теперь можно было бежать во все стороны разом и никуда не надо было спешить. Полгода их жизни вместе ознаменовались судом над Кастильо. Стейблер настаивал, чтобы Эван в суд не ходил — но он все равно пошел и смотрел, как Стейблер совершенно спокойным голосом описывает свое пребывание в подвале заброшенного дома. К концу Эвана трясло, но Стейблеру он ничего не сказал, только сжал его локоть, когда он сошел со свидетельского места и сел рядом. Потом вызвали Маккензи, который ради такого случая нарядился в добытый Мэгги костюм и выглядел в нем так презентабельно, что Эван его даже не сразу узнал. Когда он отвечал на вопросы прокурора, Эван придвинулся ближе к Стейблеру и так и просидел, будто приклеенный, до самого конца. 

— Все же обошлось, — сказал ему Эллиот уже дома.

Эван не ответил — содрал с него одежду, гладил, вылизывал, трогал, впитывая живое тепло, трахал, вжавшись в грудь и скуля жалобно, как замерзший щенок.

Кастильо приговорили к двадцати пяти годам. На объявление приговора они не пошли.

Девчонка появилась примерно через три месяца после того, как Кастильо посадили. Эван сразу обратил на нее внимание — высокая блондинка, очень красивая, с неуловимо знакомым лицом. Лет семнадцати, и очень ухоженная. Такие обычно не болтались возле их клоповника. Эван вошел в дом и выбросил ее из головы. Но когда, закончив смену, он пошел домой — то снова увидел ее — она стояла по другую сторону дороги и тупила в телефон. Это было странно. Эван хотел сказать Стейблеру, но забыл. 

На другой день он снова увидел ее — когда выходил на ланч с Мэгги. Это было уже совсем удивительно, но в конце концов Эван снова выбросил все из головы. Девчонка могла быть одной из сумасшедших, которые толпами ходили вокруг их дома и Стейблера первый месяц: дело освещали в газетах и транслировали по телевидению, так что в результате они сделались на какое-то время местными знаменитостями. Особенно туго пришлось Эллиоту — ему писали кошмарно томные письма и караулили на выходе с работы. Мэгги смеялась и предлагала Стейблеру купить себе белую полумаску — вышел бы Призрак Клоповника. Эван настаивал, что маска должна быть хоккейной — как в «Пятнице, 13». Стейблер, обведя всех мрачным взглядом, обещал завести все же крюк — чтоб соответствовать статусу единственного взрослого в этом обществе невыросших детей. Эван немедленно возмутился и сказал, что у него есть настоящий взрослый бизнес план — привлечь всех этих девиц к ремонту дома, плата — поцелуй Призрака Клоповника. Стейблер закрыл лицо рукой — и вечером устроил Эвану экскурс в проблему «кто здесь чья сучка». 

— А все равно идея хорошая, — сказал Эван уже потом, когда они лежали в кровати совершенно без сил, и у него ныло абсолютно все в легком до звона теле. — Крышу бы починили. Ну и я вообще-то в щеку предлагал целовать. И я против крюка! Можно какую-нибудь полезную насадку.

— Силиконовую?

— Ну-у-у…

Стейблер вздохнул и слегка ткнул его в бок.

— Спи уже. Озабоченный Питер Пен.

Со временем поклонницы исчезли, хотя письма продолжали приходить. А потом появилась эта девчонка. Увидев ее в четвертый раз, Эван хотел было подойти заговорить — но она моментально смылась, пока он переходил дорогу. Эван вернулся обратно к дому, обернулся у входа. Девчонка снова была там. Смотрела прямо на него стеклянными глазами. Эван не выдержал.

— Эл, у нас тут какая-то твоя очередная сумасшедшая, по-моему. 

— О господи, — вздохнул Стейблер и вышел из-за стойки. — Где?

— Вон там. Она тут уже четыре дня трется, ты не замечал? Я не...

Стейблер молча открыл дверь и вышел на улицу. На мгновение его широкая спина закрыла Эвану солнце. Он моргнул растерянно. Девчонка снова исчезла. Стейблер шел через дорогу, едва не ныряя под машины. Эван выскочил следом.

— Эл! Стейблер!

Тот не обернулся.

На работу Стейблер не вернулся. Позвонил в середине дня Мэгги и попросил отпуск. Потом позвонил Эвану и сказал, что уезжает ненадолго. Где-то на неделю. На вопросы не ответил, велел не переживать и отключился. Когда Эван вернулся домой, то обнаружил следы быстрых сборов и никакой записки. Он попробовал было позвонить — но Стейблер сбрасывал, потом перестал отвечать, а потом отключился совсем.

И Эван стал снова считать дни. Он насчитал их три — очень долгих, нудных и мучительных, когда от Стейблера пришла смс-ка: «Я все тебе расскажу, когда приеду. Люблю». Эван посидел, глядя на экран, потом взял кружку Стейблера — ту, с отколотой ручкой, и от души ебанул ее в стену. Она опять не разбилась. Он счел, что это добрый знак — о чем в страшных матах сообщил кружке, крашеным стенам, картинкам на них и скомканной черной футболке, которая пахла Эллиотом и поэтому жила с ним в кровати все эти дни. Когда потребность метаться по дому и крушить все прошла, Эван взял мобильник и набрал сообщение: «Мудак». В ответ пришел смайлик — и на этом их общение прекратилось.

Еще через пять дней Эван ругался с Фрэнком в лобби из-за «недостаточно качественной москитной сетки», когда на пороге образовался Стейблер с сумкой в руках. Увидев его, Фрэнк мгновенно исчез — очевидно, не пребывая в настроении для очередного богословского спора. 

— Привет, — сказал Стейблер.

— Привет, — ответил Эван. — Ты вовремя. Еще бы пять минут, и я бы его убил. Все-таки только ты умеешь троллить Фрэнка так, что он сбегает.

— Могу научить. Хотя, конечно, без католической школы уровень будет не тот. 

— Угу. 

— Эван.

— Что?

— Надо поговорить.

— Дома и вечером.

— Я не хочу тащить это в дом, — покачал головой Стейблер. — Давай в парк? После работы.

Эван посмотрел на него внимательно. Лицо Стейблера было усталым, серым. Он вспомнил ту ночь, когда Стейблер приехал к нему без вещей и предложил врача — и сказал:

— Ну уж нет. Я же теперь от любопытства помру. Погоди минуту, я у Мэгги отпрошусь и пойдем куда-нибудь, ладно?

— Ладно.

Эван подошел к нему и забрал сумку из рук.

— Слушай, это я так. Мне показалось, ты хочешь побыстрее с этим разделаться. Если да, то давай пойдем сейчас. Если нет — езжай домой и спи, а потом...

— Нет. Давай сейчас.

В парке было людно — день выдался теплым для ноября. В их тихом углу какой-то мальчишка играл с собакой. Они прошли было мимо — но тут пес увидел кошку и рванул за ней, выдернув у хозяина из рук поводок. Мальчишка побежал следом. Эван моментально занял скамейку и сунул руки в карманы. Стейблер сел рядом, потер лицо руками. 

— Это была моя дочь, — сообщил он. — Кэтрин. 

Эван нахмурился пытаясь вспомнить те крохи информации, которые у него были о семье Стейблера.

— Она же вроде бы в Канаде, да?

— Да. Они с моей бывшей женой живут в Канаде.

Стейблер замолчал. Эван придвинулся ближе.

— Слушай, — сказал он тихо. — Это не мое дело. Правда. Ты если не хочешь говорить, то не говори. Я же...

— Три года назад Кэтрин сказала матери, что я к ней приставал, — ровно сказал Стейблер.

— Что?

— Приставал. Трогал ее за колени и грудь. И лез под юбку. 

Эван потряс головой. Его резко затошнило.

— А ты что?

— А я не знал. Я тогда как раз работал здесь под прикрытием и мы готовились закончить операцию. Кейти осталась одна с детьми, ей было нелегко, а у Кэтрин был как раз проблемный возраст.

— То есть твоя жена что — поверила ей? — спросил Эван ошалело. 

— Она не то чтобы поверила. Она была в глубоком шоке. Кэтрин... отвели к психологу. А мне сообщили после ареста Фриско. Решили, что не стоит рисковать ходом операции.

— И к тому же понимали, какая это херня, — отрезал Эван.

Стейблер повернул к нему усталое лицо.

— С чего ты так уверен?

Эван посмотрел на него с сожалением.

— С того, что я знаю, что это такое. Как это... бывает. Ты не мог бы. Но я так понимаю, что нервов тебе вымотали достаточно. — Его вдруг осенило. — Когда ты приехал ко мне. И про врача еще. Это как раз тогда было, да?

— Не совсем. Тогда я разводился. И проходил курс терапии после того, как нечаянно прострелил себе живот.

— Нечаянно?!

— Вот и тогда никто не поверил, — мрачно заметил Стейблер. — Хотя очевидно, как день, что если бы я хотел застрелиться, то стрелял бы в голову. Но, видишь ли, было решено, что я хотел себя помучить. 

— И ты мне после этого еще предлагал врача, — содрогнулся Эван. — Так твоя жена все-таки поверила? 

— Это... сложный вопрос. Видишь ли, та операция с Фриско была слишком серьезной. Когда на работе узнали про обвинение Кэтрин, ее немедленно направили на обследование, с ней работал наш лучший консультирующий психиатр. Он обнаружил у нее биполярное расстройство личности, острую нехватку внимания и еще много чего. 

— А то, что ты ее не трогал?

— В том числе.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это неважно!

— Это и было неважно. Она была больна. А я потом часто думал — что и где я делал не так, что мой собственный ребенок говорит обо мне такие вещи. И что моя жена... что ж, по большому счету, она была готова поверить в это, потому что ей очень хотелось уйти. Вот и все. Когда все выяснилось, Кэтрин замкнулась в себе. Морин, моя старшая, просто не знала, что делать и, в общем, то время, что меня не бывало дома... короче говоря, мы с Кейти сочли, что если разводиться — то сейчас.

— А что Кэтрин делала здесь? — спросил Эван, и вышло это резче, чем он хотел. 

Стейблер снова потер лицо руками. 

— Она сбежала из дома. В интернете нашла это дело с Кастильо и хотела поговорить. Украла деньги у матери, добавила своих, которые заработала няней... она не поступила в колледж в этом году, будет пробовать в другой раз. Кэтрин приехала, чтобы поговорить. И не решалась подойти. — Он усмехнулся невесело. — Собственно, неудивительно, это был наш первый разговор за три года. Кейти сказала, что не очень хочет, чтобы дети сейчас общались со мной, а я был немного…

— А ты уже сам не понимал, что ты делал и что нет, и что вообще происходит? — тихо спросил Эван. 

Стейблер кивнул. 

— В общем, когда я ее увидел, я забыл обо всем. Вообще. Она даже гостиницы никакой не нашла, понимаешь? И забыла дома таблетки. Как она не попала в крупные неприятности, я не понимаю! Торчала тут четыре дня... я покормил ее, позвонил Кейти, взял билеты, собрал вещи и отвез ее домой. 

— А там? 

— А там мы поговорили с Кейти.

— Удачно?

— Не так, как с Кэтрин, но, в общем, тоже неплохо. И Дикки и Лиззи были рады моему приезду.

— Стейблер, — помолчав, сказал Эван, — если я сейчас тебя обниму, начну жалеть и все такое — это будет сильно невовремя?

— Не знаю. Того, что ты не поверил, достаточно.

— Да ладно. Твоя жена тоже не поверила. Это же бред какой-то!

— В общем-то нет. Я, в принципе, подхожу под профиль. Знаешь, когда меня допрашивали, и проводили исследование личности — я все понимал, что это нормально, что я не должен дергаться. Но я просто страшно бесился. Особенно когда меня стали спрашивать, не щупали ли меня священники в детстве.

Эван все-таки придвинулся еще ближе и обнял его — на всякий случай. Стейблер выдохнул тихо и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь в его руках. 

— Я стал тогда много думать про тебя, — заговорил он тихо. — Про то, что сделал. И про то, как ты брал книжку моих детей, а я велел тебе не трогать. И про то, как ты играл, и про твои пальцы. Я в какой-то момент правда думал, что смогу тебе помочь. Серьезно. Когда ты меня выгнал, стало понятно, что надо просто... что ничего не работает. Что надо просто что-то найти, что бы работало, что бы имело какой-то смысл. Я уволился. Лив говорила — не надо, я уволился. Снова приехал в этот город, потому что... не знаю почему. И нашел вот эту работу, у Мэгги. Я не думал о тебе, честное слово, но когда увидел... Я все-таки псих, да? Это ведь нездоровые вещи. 

— Ты долбоеб, — вздохнул Эван. — Нашел кого спрашивать. 

Стейблер вздохнул, поежился в его руках, но глаз так и не открыл.

— Черт, холодно все-таки... пойдем домой.

— Пойдем, конечно, — сказал Эван. — Уже же все. Можно и домой. 

— Еще немного посидим, ладно? Что-то я устал.

Эван обнял его крепче и подумал, что завтра обязательно спросит про Дикки и Лиззи. И про все остальное. Вот просто про все. Завтра. Стейблер тихо, как-то по-детски вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо. Эван чувствовал руками ровное сонное дыхание.

— Посидим, — сказал он тихо, прижавшись губами к ежику серебристых волос. — Конечно, посидим.

fin


End file.
